Metal Slug Rebellion Rising Post Report
by MegaAuthor
Summary: A collaboration story arch between Apocalypse Sky and Rebellion Rising, this post report detail what happen after the event of Soldier of the Future (SOTF) last mission and the beginning of the Rebellion Rising story arch. Major collaboration with SOTF and myself. Many elements from said universe will also be present in this post-report. Welcome back Commandos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is my attempt to revive my Rebellion Rising story arch in conjunction with SOTF Apocalypse Sky canceled fanfic. It detail the final moment during its last mission and how our hero, L-X8, prevent the looping disaster in the timeline by doing the unthinkable; allowing General Morden to live. In Apocalypse Sky, the general story is that the team had to travel back in time before the First Rebellion War started to prevent General Morden from rising into power, prevent his son from being killed or outright remove them from the timeline. All of that method fail, so it falls to L-X8 to do what needs to be done in order to survive, and this action led to Rebellion Rising story arch.

So rejoice, fans of Metal Slug. I'm back... sort-of... in a form of a post report on all event from my point of view! If you haven't read Metal Slugopedia, do it now, because many of that element here is taken straight from my fan writer partner.

Metal Slug belongs to SNK Playmore

Metal Slugopedia and its elements belongs to SOTF

Rebellion Rising and its elements belongs to me.

* * *

 **ENTRY NO. 00**

 **Apocalypse Sky.**

My name is L-X8, formerly a Cyborg Prototype of the Cyborg Federation Army or CFA, now an Assign Commando Unit of the Regular Army. I have been tasked, painfully, to write a report of any and all progress under the Regular Army banner. It was not my intention to write anything, just a constant need that urges me to 'be human' as one would call it.

I will provide audio log detailing the event as well, just to save a few more lines and to provide proof that such a matter had occured.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. I, as I have stated, am a former Cyborg Prototype of the Cyborg Federation Army under the tyrannical hierarchy known as CABAL. Initially I have no quell to kidnap, abduct and convert any and all known humans among our rank. To me, they are like cattle, ready to be herd and process. My mission was simple; go in as a soldier known as Leon and assassinate the higher official, leaving the headless Army into utter chaos that will ensure my master victory. However, I was to be perish as well which I did not initially object; I was a tool, an instrument, a weapon.

I was wrong. All of it.

My timing was an error, that I realized. The soldier name Nathalie Germi and Matthew Rossi alongside their instructor, Leon caught wind of the assassination attempt, and stop me before I could finish my mission. I have failed my mission. I spat foul words to these flesh sack, provoking them to finish me off. The female child took the insult to heart, ready to finish me, but her mother, Fiolina Germi, my target instead interfere. She wish to restore me back onto my feet. A notion that would proof to be an error on their part.

 **AUDIO LOG 00**

 **SUBJECT: CAPTURED.**

Fio: ...Is it over?

Leon: Yeah, that damn machine is down.

Matthew: Wait, look at its eyes... I think it's still functional.

Leon: Huh, resilient piece of work.

Nathalie: Sir, permission to execute this foul abomination to the scrap heap.

Leon: Hmm, I dunno. We could study it. You know, learn of its weakness. Plus that egghead on the Kanegawa is real interest in its design.

Nathalie: Well, I for one don't approve of such an idea. Let's just melt it already.

Matthew: I second Leon's idea. We could be looking at a tactical value material here. Heh, I bet we can fix it up and have it turn against CABAL.

Nathalie: Matthew! This thing is TRYING to kill our mother! Fixing this monstrosity is the last thing we will do! I'm finishing this fight right now!

Fio: Wait, Nathalie.

Nathalie: Mama?

Fio: Destroying it will not yield any tactical advantages other than a confirm kill. This thing had just killed several officer and a number of elite guards. Alone.

Nathalie: But-

Fio: In addition, he has successfully mimic Major Leon in personality, albeit serious than our beloved silly kid we know and love.

Leon: HEY!

Fio: No, we're not going to destroy it. We're going to repair it back on its feet. Send word to my husband. I like to have a word for him.

Nathalie: But Mama! This thing is trying to kill you!

Fio: I know dear, but it didn't, thanks to you three. Leon, send in the chopper to our location. This mansion is no longer safe from further assault.

Matthew: Are we abandoning our home?

Fio: Yes. Take only the essential with you. And no video games, Matthew. Those are not essential.

Matthew: -GROAN-

?: You. Won't. Get. Away. CABAL. Will. Find. You.

Fio: Oh dear, I hate to use violent. Leon, dear - could you send our guest here to sleep? He seemed very tired.

Leon: With pleasure.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

I did not however take into account of their AI coded programming skills.

I did not know what happen after I was offline for 2 months, but something inside me change. I simply could not understand. My strength slowly return to me, and decided to break free of my makeshift prison (a surgical table, bind by steel chain on all limb). After my activation, I was (supposably) approached by a heavily damage Cyborg, though slicker and thinner in design. This Cyborg help me, though he avoid sensitive questions who he is, or what he is. I did not bother.

 **AUDIO LOG 01**

 **SUBJECT: ENCOUNTER.**

?: (Door crushed to the side. The Cyborg enters the room) Oh. Wrong room.

L-X8: (Break free of my last binding) Oh, hey. Hmm, you look very different for your average standard Cyborg unit. Are you here to extract me? Your late by the way.

?: What?

L-X8: Huh, a little slow aren't you? Judging from that damage you sustain, I say you just walk out from a very bad situation. Guess you're tougher that you initially look. Nice helmet though.

?: Hmm, you look like that Leon fellow, but augmented. Quite a surprise; I've never encounter your kind before.

L-X8: That makes two of us.

(The strange Cyborg walks out)

L-X8: Where are you going?

?: Completing my mission. Marco is here, and he's got a huge target over his head. To think that he manage to score a good hit on me is-

L-X8: Wait, General Marco is here?

?: (Remain silent for 15 second) Yes, along with his wife and kids.

L-X8: Can I come with you?

?: (Shift to the side, shows interest.) ...Why?

L-X8: Because I have a score to settle as well.

?: ...have it your way.

L-X8: Thanks. I'm L-X8.

?: That is the strangest name I've ever heard.

L-X8: Heh, I think it's special. You?

?: ... Victor.

L-X8: Err, okay. Now THAT, is a strange name.

Victor: I was named after Frank Victor Frankenstein. What's your excuse?

L-X8: Heh, fair enough.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

Our objective are align. We continue to kill the defenders left and right. Their merciful cry cut into my mind more times than I could count. It had affected me somehow. I could not continue onward, puzzled, confuse and... tears.

It was the first time I... leak water from my eye. Am I broken? Yes. Of course I'm broken. Machines do not cry. Humans do.

So why is this affecting me so?

The other Cyborg ran forward, ignoring my own dilemma. As a machine, like I am.

I was a machine. I am a machine. A machine meld in artificial flesh, blood and motives. I was never human. But something, inside my mind, wants me to. I truly do not understand why. I've always thought I was a defect, disposable. My existence was suppose to be short. My one half, the machine, make cold hard calculation of this, that no matter the outcome, I will still perish, and then, my objective will be complete.

My human side however, decides to fight against such fate. Such loathsome destiny. It wants to live. Nay, it wish to continue existing. Continue living. Continue fighting. Fighting against the program. Fighting against what I was meant to become.

Fighting to free myself from the machine.

The two inner force, threaten to break me in two. I would not be sympathetic to say that the machine side is winning. But the human side has one resource that not even the greatest artificial intelligence could understand. It cling onto that one resource, defying the machine to yield.

Willpower. Human beings most important, unrefined, and absolute willpower. The more pressure you apply harshly, the greater it's will to resist is.

It was this willpower that are quick to brought attention to me. I look at my hands, my artificial hands. Once, I saw my hands in glee, an instrument to wield the biggest baddest weapon I can find, duel wield two AR-10 was easy. Now I saw it with a new outlook. I saw my hands, bath in thick red blood. It quickly horrified me. The machine in me saw nothing wrong with it. My human side however...

My god. What have I done?

Memories begin to flash before my very eyes. Some from my own. All horrifying.

They say to see the monster in you was to simply look at yourself. And what I saw in me scared my very existence.

It was enough to end my own life, to meet the maker. To commit suicide. The machine in me could not understand why. It could not compute. It could not read or rectify what it had gone through. The human side of me saw enough horror. And now it wants to die. Conflict arise almost immediately; it was finally had a voice to call out against the machine, to live and to survive. Now it wants to die. It wants to give up.

Heck, even as of this writing, I am still confuse.

But I did nothing. I sat at the ground, horrified by the nightmare I've brought upon myself. It was then that a lone soldier approach me from behind, perhaps mistaken me as one of the survival in this bloody carnage. Surveying the carnage, the lone soldier said about redemption and forgiveness, one of many traits that human possess. An ability that machines lack of. An ability that humanity use to right what was wrong.

 **AUDIO LOG 02**

 **SUBJECT: HUMAN.**

?: What in Arceus name happened here?

L-X8: ...A massacre... I... I did this...

?: ... I see. I guess you were affected by that mental wave as well? I'm not surprised by this turn of event. That damnable Cyborg Commando is nothing but trouble.

L-X8: (Light chuckle) you... You have no idea.

?: Still, it's too late to just sit there and cry over spilled milk; we still have a runaway, and if we don't stop them, there won't be any military unit standing guard this structure.

L-X8: It doesn't matter what happen already. CABAL and his forces will certainly wipe all humanity off the planet. Convert or not. There is nothing left to fight for, there's nothing but bloody war, and the casualties will rake up.

?: Heh, you really think it's hopeless? Is that a challenge? Heh, I think it's kinda fun.

L-X8: FUN?! You call this bloody war FUN?!

?: Heh, don't sound of offended, man. War is never about rainbows and sunshine. You had to admit that at one point you lost yourself in such impulse that you just kept that trigger finger held as long as you can, feeling every jolting recoil pounding against you. (Force light chuckle)

L-X8: ...

?: (Long Sigh) Look, I know that it's a bad thing. It still is. But we can't afford to just mellow and cry for the dead. We can still avenge them. We can still deliver retribution against our fallen soldiers. Fellows like us aren't made to feel sympathetic to such an atrocious foe, and if there is any way for redemption over there massacre, well, we're it.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

It click me. Perhaps I can still be forgiven, perhaps I can still be redeem by my monstrous action.

I turn to him, much of his surprise (and my own). It was Matthew Rossi who spoke to me in a calm manner, not the raging bull he was. The first thing I did was thanking him, which further confusing the heck out of him. Heck, even the machine sides was like 'What the Hell?'. In the briefest moment, he and I are align. I seek to redeem my entire existence by defying the machine. Defying the Cyborg Federation Army. It was the first, but definitely not the last.

Matthew and I rush forward, searching any surviving soldiers and recruited them in the fight against this one Cyborg still in the base. We recruit roughly 25 members, all armed with the heaviest weapon they could carry. The soldier still having trouble trusting a turncoat member of the CFA, but Matthew assured them that I have change. He must be well liked than I thought, as the men trust him more than they trust their weapon they wield. One even ask me if I had a name. A proper name. I politely said no. I have no name. Not right now.

Matthew and I, along with 25 or more soldier bust into a room turn battlefield. There, a single Cyborg unit of unknown origin continue his assault against the Matthew's parent, his sister and my organic counterpart. They were less enthusiastic about me - understandable - but I continue to aid in the assault.

Our target, known as Victor, was not in my existence database, so I assume that he could be another product by the CFA. Unfortunately, I was wrong; Victor is actually an adversary to the Regular Army for years, longer than the establishment of the CFA. Victor was part of the Future Rebellion Army.

From their brief bantering with foul words, it would have seemed that Victor has been terrorizing America for years, just as the CFA became active. According to Marco's own words (and from my understanding), Victor is nigh unstoppable, but was wreaked when Tarma Roving release the Black Hound against Victor. The FRA Cyborg Commando took heavy damage since that battle, and similar idea to collect it and study it was suggested. Unlike me however, his reactivation was swift and truly pissed. Despite heavily damage and is fighting at its last leg, Victor seemed determine to end Marco and his merry family.

I make sure that it did not happen.

Several times has Victor lurch towards Marco, and many times I have block his attempt. Though I cannot see behind his battered and worn out helmet, he looked pretty pissed. His armor looks thin, almost too thin for a standard armor for a warrior his stature, but what he lags in bulk and weight, he has speed, and seeing him zipping around during the fight is hectic. Punch that lurch forward that hit like a locomotive (no kidding, Victor use his massive speed boost with enough velocity to kill a soldier with one well hit is unnerving) are not easy to parry, let alone taken on, but eventually our resistance paid off; the Cyborg was driven away, but not before sustaining serious damage and inflicted heavy casualties on the soldiers. After the battle, they begun discussing about... me.

 **AUDIO LOG 03**

 **SUBJECT: TURNCOAT**

Matthew: Phew, that was one tough cookie.

L-X8: I can't disagree, though he is different. I've never seen that kind of model before.

Matthew: Hmm... Perhaps we could (his speech is interrupted) hey, Nathalie! What gives?!

Nathalie: Are you mad?! Do you have any idea what you drag into?!

Matthew: Yeah, I know, a walking bolt and nuts of AWESOMENESS!

Nathalie: Your hopeless, Matthew! At least this time I get to -

L-X8: (drop weapon to the floor) I give.

Nathalie: ...What?

L-X8: I give.

Nathalie: Oh? And that matters to you how? Your a clanker, a metal monster with no soul, who kill discriminate regardless of age. You are freak to nature!

L-X8: And according to military rules, unarmed combatants are to be treated as prisoners. Any attempt to harm me will be your undoing.

Leon: His not wrong...

Nathalie: Does that even matter if your a killing machine? No. It doesn't. (Nathalie ready her weapon, aim at my head) Any last words before I blew out whatever computer processor you possessed in that head of yours?

Marco: Stand down, Nathalie.

Nathalie: What?

Marco: Stand. Down. That is an order.

Nathalie: But papa! This monster-!

Marco: I said stand down. The man is right. We can't kill him if he has lay down his arms and surrender.

Nathalie: Wha-!

Fio: He's right sweetie, and besides, we help him first, so it's only natural that he help us.

Nathalie: You can't be serious?!

Leon: I think your mom is being very serious.

Nathalie: NOBODY ASK YOU!

Marco: Nathalie, behave yourself and organize a search and rescue operation here; we may have survivors. Matthew, you'll accompany me for damage control.

Nathalie: But-!

Marco: NOW, Nathalie.

Matthew: Heh, (gentle nod onto my shoulder) you just got some serious support by raising your arm dude.

L-X8: It is only logical to surrender, albeit chances were very low under any circumstances. Especially when such an enemy is myself.

Matthew: Probably. Still, you should be thanking your lucky stars. My mom rarely share her generosity to her enemy, especially when she support my idea of sparing you alive.

L-X8: ...

Matthew: Hmm? What is it?

L-X8: Is it wrong for me to feel... grateful? To have your mother vouch me like so?

Matthew: Look buddy, she can be as gentle as the next holiest soul in high heavens, but you'll probably be running south when she starts crying.

L-X8: Okay... I think I understand...

Matthew: Good! B'cos as of today, you will be following her for the rest of your days!

L-X8: I... Wait, what?!

Leon: (approach me as Matthew and Nathalie walks off together with Marco) Well, looks like you and me are going to get REAL acquaintance with each other... And Fiolina Germi...

L-X8: Your tone sound fearful.

Leon: Oh, you don't know the half of it.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

And there you have it I guess, how the mighty lion is tame and grown within the Regular Army. We are still pretty much at war against multiple threats, and our situation isn't getting any better, but we are not without hope; the Kanegawa Military Industry is placing the final component for their most ambitious project called _Apocalypse Sky._ Sound menacing, but that is just red herring against our enemy. I will not bore anymore of my report. I could put in the detail of my experience to those I would call a family.

Matthew Rossi seemed to like me as a companion, and also the most foolhardy. I can't say much of his intelligence; he act like a brute, a berserker even, but at times he act very intelligent for the sake of others... I dunno who's he fooling though. His idea for mix-matching weapons also gives the Kanegawa Military Industry personal headaches, since the idea is outrageous (Really? A Shotgun that shoots out flaming chainsaws? That sounds almost impossible to even exist in the realm of fantasy, let alone reality)

Nathalie has been avoiding me like a plague... I can't fault her. I have killed many of her friends, by my hands. Their final moment was them screaming for mercy... And I gave them a quick death. Marco and Fio is willingly to overlook this problem, and I wish to amend my sin to her. The fastest way is to have her kill me, which is impossible as of now. The slowest way was to gain enough trust from her... and seemed to be the most logical way to do albeit very slow and painful progress. I think that by the end of this war, I will still won't be forgiven by Nathalie.

Marco and his merry friends seemed to like me, though I think they are just curious of my very existence. I remember a certain General from the Experimental Forces ask me to visit their base so they could reverse-engineer my body structure... yeah... Not going to happen. And your constant pestering is going to get you into my 'do not approach' status.

Leon... well, his me... but human. I found out that majority of my memory was actually belongs to him, though it is weird to me to have them when CABAL created me from scratch. Perhaps it's that DNA that was implemented alongside my structure... I might actually need the assistance of the Kanegawa scientist to study this possibility.

... Well, I guess I'll wrap this report up-

Ah, right. My name. Almost forgot about that.

My name is Shepard, Lieutenant Captain, Assign Commando Unit of the Regular Army.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRY NO. 01  
The Long War**

It has been days since our victory over CABAL and the CFA forces. If it wasn't for the Russian, Chinese, European and even the Liberation Army assistance, this war could have drag on for several more months. The FRA also seemed to oppose the CFA, but remain a neutral party against everyone else. It would seem that the Future Rebellion Army are much more concern over cybernetic soldiers than the average joe soldiers that we are. Most of the soldiers is counting their lucky stars in this turn of event, but I'm not betting on it; the FRA may ignore most of the nation's superpower, but they still remain hostile towards the Regular Army in general. At least they priorities the CFA than us.

Victory is an aftertaste moment, for there is no rest for the wicked; after our victory, the Kanegawa Military Industry is working full time pumping out experimental weapons and armory, most of them are still untested piece of machine. General Marco approve all he seemed fit, and only question the ones that look odd/hard to use. I came along, knowing that some of these equipment is useful against the war for the CFA, but I was accompanied by Leon, Matthew and Nathalie as per Marco's request. Leon is very enthusiastic to get his hands on a new variant of shotguns, since his last one was severely damage. Matthew still trying to convince a scientist to create a burning Chainsaw fired from shotgun, much of our disbelief. Nathalie kept her eyes on me most of the time. I don't really need to verify it by myself - every time I came across a reflection, I can see Nathalie is shooting daggers from her eyes at me. She seemed particularly interested in the newest anti-tank rocket launcher and its many destructive capabilities. Three guesses why she wants that one for.

I'm more fondly with the shotgun/assault rifle combo, with sidearm as a backup. But my advantageous weapon is still my mounted beam blade in my arm; never runs out of energy, capable of deflecting bullets, and sharp enough to cut through armoured tanks in a single swipe. And since it was part of me, removing is not an option.

Why was I given a beam blade anyway? I have been questioning this trivia since my creation. No other Cyborg Prototypes have these function. Was I created to have this one feature? Was I created to only work against close combat enemy? Or was I created as an experimental unit by CABAL?

As I look through my other functions, I have notice several 'upgrades' are not install. It is possible that these upgrades are within CABAL cyborg facilities, but where to acquire them remains a mystery. I was lucky to found out about the LIFES Systems, but several more still remain. I have also found out that CABAL cyborg army jump rank at each successful mission, from Prototype to Assassin to finally Commando. How they jump rank is - or rather - never explained or being briefed by CABAL. I guess I wasn't meant to progress, but that is one mistake that self-absorbed AI is going to regret.

The other reason why I was here because of the damage I sustain from my previous battle against a Cyborg Commando named John Kane, which he has damage a number of my body structure that not even the LIFE System is able to restore. The Kanegawa Military Industry personal offered a helping hand to check on me and repair any and all damage I had took. At first I was skeptical, after my first hand experience with that Liberation Army Experimental Forces scientist and egghead who wants nothing more than to tear me apart and examine how I work like clockwork, but Marco and his son convince me that Kanegawa personal are much more friendly than those geeks. It doesn't help that Nathalie persistence to ship me to the Liberation Army to amend any and all conflict between the Regular Army and it are very much in the vote.

I'm going to take a gamble and accept the Kanegawa Military Industry personal to have a go. If I die due to misuse, at least I have Matthew and Leon to avenge me... I hope.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 00**

 **Kanegawa Military Industry: Introduction.**

 **Shepherd** : So... You are...?

 **?** : I'm Prof. Namro, L-X8. I maintain the robotics and humanoid technology and head of this division in this facility. I'm here to facilitate any and all manner of your ill trouble.

 **Shepherd** : Err, Okay. First off, my name is Shepard, not... That name. I do not wish to be associated myself with the past me. Secondly, I'm here in a matter of repairing my damage body, specifically the one on my back. I had a nasty damage sustained there.

 **Prof Namro** : Of course, my apologies. Allow me to say at least this much; we are humble that you accept our open invitation for a visit, even though it is merely a brief moment. Some of my colleagues are very excited that such rare specimen... err, I mean, soldier from the opposing team to grace us with your presents. It means a lot.

 **Shepherd** : Well, it's either that... or have General Amelia had it her way. And from what I know, she is particularly giddy about new tech.

 **Prof Namro** : Mr Shepherd... I would prefer if you would not said her name so loudly... Some of the staff here are bitter about it.

 **Shepherd** : Really? Any particular reasons?

 **Prof Namro** : Other than taking our research papers, stealing our technology and belittling our existence for helping the Regular Army who is helping humanity for the better, she is a growing nuisance, if anything.

 **Shepherd** : At least she is devoted. The Liberation Army would have collapse if it weren't for her.

 **Prof Namro** : There are better candidate than her, I assure you. But by that time the damages has already been done. She now sits on top of a revolutionary technology threshold in her hands, and she use it to build weapons of mass destruction. Such a waste.

 **Shepherd** : ...I assumed you have better idea?

 **Prof Namro** : Yes, but I won't bore you with such trivia matter.

 **AUDIO LOG END.**

* * *

The repair took longer than I thought, probably due to my inner mechanical workings which is completely different from their initial idea. By my calculations, my repair should have been done in under 30 minutes, tops. Kanegawa Military Industry top scientist and researcher needs around 30 hours to perform such repairs, and that wasn't the only major huddled that they had to fight through; apparently, they needed an existing blueprint of me in order to fix me up to code. Since I have no such print, they have to rake their brains to fix me the old fashion way. That did not stop them from taking my pictures, my overall performance data, what kind of energy I'm running, etc. Heck, I even allow them to scan my body so that my repairs are complete for fear that one wrong mishap may cause something to pop out from my body, and I am sure as damn for letting a single screw to come loose from my body.

As of this writing, I have completed my repair and is running at maximum efficiency – no loose screws here - I don't need your negative comments on this matter Nathalie Germi, thank you very much.

Something came up 2 weeks after my repair, and I know this is no coincidence; Kanegawa Military Industry send in an airtight information package to Grand General Marco Rossi and wished to announce a weapon that could combat CABAL and his CFA should the need arise. My suspicion was correct when the top scientist, Prof. Namro reveal to us three fully functional humanoid units called Adepts.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 01**

 **Kanegawa Military Industry: Introduction - Adepts**

 **Prof Namro:** Ah, good, you're here! We were worried that the package did not arrive in time.

 **Marco** : (chuckle) You know damn well Izzy that your foolproof airtight message is ridiculously hard to crack. I mean seriously now, using several dead language as part of an encrypted message hidden in riddles and requires a mirror in order to read the message is just beyond ridiculous.

 **Prof Namro** : But it works; till now CABAL still haven't decrypt that troll message I send in during the war. I bet his still trying to crack the code open.

 **Leon** : You send a troll message to CABAL? That is going to bite back sooner or later.

 **Marco** : Well, you got me, and my attention. This new weapon had better be worth while Izzy. If your weapon is as you claim, it would mean a lot to humanity, since we can't afford to loose too many.

 **Prof Namro** : Yes, and we still have infighting from the Liberation Army, so this matters just escalate to beyond DEFCON 1 from all I know.

 **Matthew** : From all this talk, I can only fathom the idea of said weapon. Does it involve shotgun and chainsaws?

 **Prof Namro** : No. We talk about this. It won't work. The best we can do is attach said Chainsaw to an assault rifle, but then it will be too heavy to use by conventional men in uniform.

 **Matthew** : Who said anything about other guys using it? I'm using it in most encounter.

 **Nathalie** : Selfish as ever I see. So doc, what's this weapon you want to showcase now?

 **Shepherd** : …I have a hunch…

 **Prof Namro** : Haha, you caught on huh?

 **Matthew** : Hmm? Caught what on?

 **Nathalie** : L-X8… if you have anything to do with this…

 **Marco** : Nathalie, please. His on our side now. At the very least show some restraint.

 **Nathalie** : No. His up to something. It just a matter whenever his going to backstab us now or later.

 **Leon** : Shepherd is an okay person, Nathalie. He help you fight off against Cyborg Prototype and Assassin, and manage to drive off a Commando. I think we should give him more credit.

 **Shepherd** : It's alright Leon. If she thinks that way, that means I haven't earn enough trust to believe in me just yet. Please Prof Namro, continue.

 **Prof Namro** : Well, thank you Shepherd. And yes, it has something to do with Shepherd here. I present you… the Adepts!

* * *

* _Curtain that had hidden three inactive humanoid units reveal before the team. Marco stare at it nervously. Matthew still in his lazy stance, Leon look at it in an expressive impressive while Nathalie looks like she is about to bring out her minigun_.*

* * *

 **Prof Namro** : As Shepherd has already guessed, the Adepts are based on his design, modified to combat the very threat that is stack against humanity. We reconfigure the AI to help humanity and annihilate any that threaten to kill off humanity as a whole.

 **Matthew** : Hmm, they look kinda skinny. You sure this can help humanity?

 **Leon** : That one looks too cute to be a combat drone. *points at a girl Adept* Almost innocent looking.

 **Nathalie** : (Explode in tantrum) You sick bastard! You based these machines of war from that walking toaster!? What are you trying to do, unleash robot Apocalypse onto us when CABAL is making his moves?! Have you lost your mind professor!?

 **Marco** : Stand down Nathalie. Izzy, care to explain in full detail?

 **Prof Namro** : Instead of me addressing to this matter, why not asked them instead?

* * *

* _All three unit became active upon command and each Regular Army official member are as confuse as to what to do. I however remain, impressed by these, copy me, so to speak. What happen next is not what I had expected._ *

* * *

 **Adept 01 (Male)** : Good morning. Father.

 **Shepherd** : (Confuse) Who, me?

 **Adept 02 (Male)** : Confirm. Identification number is L-X8, also known as Shepherd. We are based on your schematics. It is good to finally meet our… origin? Maker? Hmm… require more data analysis.

 **Adept 03 (Female)** : I guess we exist thanks to you father. (giggle) You know, you look rather cute yourself, being our father and all.

 **Shepherd** : Ooookay… this is very weird. What sort of AI did you say you put in again professor?

 **Prof Namro** : Tons. Some of the AI decoding is actually from your own brain scan that you generously provide. The rest are simple a random personality that we throw in to distinguish itself from the rest of the Adepts. Out of 50 most possible Adepts, there will be at least 1 that maybe a direct copy of another.

 **Adept 01** : Plus, some of us are highly intelligent. Human wise.

 **Adept 02** : Some are oddballs that takes cue from you.

 **Adept 03** : And few are bubbly like me.

 **Shepherd** : And how is this… wait, let me try that again... How am I a father to all of you? You were created by the Kanegawa Military Industry.

 **Prof Namro** : That's easy, Shepherd. They are all based, from the ground up, on your schematic. As such, they are essential your growing children.

 **Shepherd** : … and I have to teach… guide them?

 **Prof Namro** : If you feel like it.

 **Matthew** : Ahahaha! Just barely a month old and your already a father! This is funny! I'm going to tell my friends about it!

 **Shepherd** : What?! Now just wait a minute-

 **Marco** : (Chuckle) Shepherd. This is now your responsibility now. As a father myself, you need to learn about taking care of your growing children. And I approve of this Izzy. We'll talk about this further in my private office.

 **Prof Namro** : I understand Grand General. *follows Marco*

 **Shepherd** : Wait, you can't be serious!

 **Nathalie** : *looks very furious and stomps away* Fucking walking toaster…

 **Leon** : I… I think I should-

 **Adept 03** : Oh, your not going anywhere, you. You and me are going to have a wonderful time together.

 **Leon** : No! What are you doing? Let me go! *drags away by Adept 03*

 **Shepherd** : … okay. Sure. Alright… I… better log this off…

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

To say that I am not alone in this war will not be any less understatement as it is. Kanegawa Military Industry now produce an army of… me, in various shape, sizes and gender. Their growing number at the steady rate born from the Kanegawa Military Industry means that I have little to no free time for myself, which also means I'm finally of some use in the Regular Army other than a walking talking Leon impersonator. I should feel happy, having purpose and a goal. Something that Marco and Leon always said to find and work with.

The Adepts that was send to me are… well, perplexing to say the least. True, all of them have combat training program into them, knows about tactics, survival and such, but they know next to nothing regarding treating human being. I had to tutor them that humans are weaker than us, frankly speaking. But what they lack in artificial enhance limbs and engines, they made up with determination, resolve, and never-die spirit. Since I am the pinnacle of what it is as a combat drone (which isn't true, since I'm a Cyborg Assassin), they have to thrive to my level to even be acknowledged as a fully functional Adept to protect humanity, not only by the outside forces, but also by themselves.

Currently, there are 349 fresh (Protégé) Adept under my rule, 97 Veteran Adept and at least 25 members are now considered as Elite Adept. Three Adept who are trained with me since the beginning worked hard and are considered as Heroic Adept, and are now under Grand General Marco Rossi command.

Marco drop in from time to time, and during this time I take advantage to name drop the legendary hero to the rest of the Adept. The look at his face when female Adept came and grope him is hilarious, and seeing him running for the hill just encourage me to do it again and again. I may have been reminded that his a general by the other superior officers, but I don't care, and neither is Marco.

Fiolina Germi also came in from time to time. She is more interested by my development than the Adepts. I decided that all of my teaching and human behavior to be based on her as the greatest example to the Adepts. If Marco is the definition of badass, then Fio is the hope and dreams of all human kind.

Tarma Roving, a rare legendary hero also pop in at random, mostly because he has been out station with Eri Kasamoto and is working with the JDF joint front in Japan. He gives me a good pointer about mechanical engineering and how to survive while Eri only tell us to blow up shit that isn't nail down. I told the Adepts about Tarma Roving lesson… but I think I'll keep Eri's lesson for some other time; the new Adept should never ever learn the basics of Eri's 'survival of the fittest' regimens until they are truly ready. I don't want my 'children' to follow her blood knight example just yet.

Leon help whenever he can. But I think he came because of Adept 03 – human designation 'Sarah' – attachment. Hmm. A human who falls in love with synthetic lifeforms? Or is it the other way around? Sarah shows great interest in him, but Leon shows up just to express concerned about her. Is this a father-daughter relationship? Leon has always said in his trouble times to wanting to adopt a daughter of his own. You'll think that he should adopt one biological daughter and not an Adept unit. Then again… Sarah has always shows enthusiasm whenever his around. Human attachment? I better note this down.

Matthew is a hazard when he walk in. I swear he must have an actual beefcake for a brain; he challenge ten Adept, and almost disable Adept 01 aka Adam though his rough exercise. Today, he challenge almost all 50 of my Adept, which I deny him any after his last stunt. His reason for the fight? Because he was bored, and need a crash dummy for him fighting moves. Matthew is banned from entering my facility, but a few of the Adept wants the challenge. Despite the protest, I agreed that, yes, challenging this major obstacle maybe rewarding, but only when they know the risk. In the end, I arrange a weekly post on such challenge with a fair warning; if any of my Adepts broke due to their misguided nature, they are to return to the Kanegawa Military Industry to be reprocessed. That will be my only warning.

I am glad that Nathalie is distancing herself from me or my Adepts. But this only create a rifts between me and her, especially when my goal was to continue to gain her trust to accept me into her life. Moreover, some of the unit that I recognize has also distancing themselves from me. If this continues, I might have created a sub-faction unintentionally within the Regular Army. I might need Marco and Fio's help from this.

The creation of the Adept however did not go unnoticed, and the public that sees the Regular Army and it's benefactor the Kanegawa Military Industry with skeptical, suspicion and worried, with small majority of them shows resentment, rage, outcry and anger upon the news. Understandable, since the Kanegawa Military Industry are producing humanoid killing machine similar to that of the CFA and a much lesser extend from the FRA. The Kanegawa Military Industry that had previously a clean record in the eye of the people now has many, if not negative feedback regarding it.

As usual, public conference are called in to quell any uneasiness to those who have fear in their mortal hearts. As a sign of reassurance, they hired me and my three Adept students up front. This will be a good training for my student, albeit minor task then they usually do. While my student stand in front with Professor Namro, I am to look apart as a security staff behind the crowd of reporters, journalists, etc for counter measure.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 03**

 **Adept – Friend or Foe to Humanity?**

 **Question** : What is an Adept? What purpose for their creations?

 **Prof Namro** : A very good question. The Adept are the latest creation made specifically to combat any and all threats against humanity. Their purpose is to ensure humanity, as a whole, survive during this dark times of our time.

 **Question** : Why are they created in the first place? Are our military could not handle such task?

 **Prof Namro** : They are not replacing our battle harden troops if that is your question. The Adept were create when an opportunity came to us and agreed to shared said technology to us. His being alone may not change anything, as it us still one being even if it is very powerful on its own. The Adept are created to supplement these hurdle both capabilities as an individual and as unit. One man can't change the war, so we think that a few more could.

 **Question** : Will you be sharing this technology? Are there other buyers that is in need of such unit?

 **Prof Namro** : As it stands, we are currently in an agreement that the Adept should only be used by the Regular Army and it's parent company, for security reasons. Now I'm sure the Russians, the Japanese, the European and the Liberation Army want a piece of such technology, but since this technology is still in its prototype stages, the Adept will fall under the Regular Army jurisdiction until the war is over. Then, we hope to commercialized the Adept in a friendlier, peaceful lifestyle.

 **Question** : Commercialized? Are you planning to ship this dangerous technology to every household on American soil, or any other for that matter?

 **Prof Namro** : Of course we aren't going to ship a combatant Adept to every household everywhere across the globe; that would be unethical for us to send in units meant for warfare to every civilian and citizens, just because. As of now, we are still making configuration for the unit to settle in a peaceful lifestyle. Changes will come, but as of now we are focusing on our current Adept project for the Regular Army to test out its capabilities.

 **Question** : Are you saying that the Liberation Army are incapable of taking care of your product?

 **Prof Namro** : No. That's not what I meant. I-

 **Question** : Is it true that the Kanegawa Military Industry are bias, and sold this technology to the Regular Army in order to stage superpower nation?

 **Prof Namro** : What? No! That wasn't-

 **Question** : What other weapon of mass destruction are you hiding behind that close door policy you have? What other technology, stolen, reverse-engineer or captured from the losing Army? What – Hey! Stop! I'm not-

 **Shepherd** : I knew that voice from anywhere. I thought we gives a very clear statement to you and your folk to never enter this premise ever again.

 **?** : Let me go! Let me go you walking tin can! Just wait till I published my paper 'bout the abuse you animals do! The Liberation Army will be victorious! Mark my word! The Experimental Forces will lead humanity to a safer world!

 **Shepherd** : Doubt it. Now get!

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

I guess I shouldn't be surprised; the Liberation Army supporters and their indoctrinated beliefs. Though this is norm to me, arresting the Liberation Army trouble maker and kicking them out of our premises or the Kanegawa benefactor, this however got a confusing discussion among my Adept student. I made an emergency rally to the assembly hall for all Adepts.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 04**

 **Adepts – Can We Harm Humans… to Protect Them?**

 **Shepherd** : Now I know that you know what had happen a couple of days ago, that set a string of questions among you all. I'm here to answer them all.

 **Adepts** : We are created to protect humanity… how are to protect them when they hated us?

 **Shepherd** : A common question. This is somehow relate to me; learn to trust your ally and to your teammates. Trust is something that I have to learn the hard way. Believe it or not, I was on CABAL side during the war.

* * *

* _Collective gasp among my Adept student_.*

* * *

 **Shepherd** : I know, I was on the enemy side. So how on Earth did I end up here? Because of my blind trust to the CFA that almost got me killed. CABAL left me to die, knowing that I would fail whether I complete my mission or not. The Regular Army however gave me a second chance of redemption. They saw my potential, but never abuse it. They saw me as a friend, not a tool. They treat me like family, not as a pest. They rely on me when others struggle to do the same. I earned their trust, and in doing so, I earn my right here.

 **Adepts** : But trust is a fickle matter, how are we to trust the people we are protecting when they will one day turn on us?

 **Shepherd** : Another interesting question. Now, a lot of you already know that you Adepts are never assign alone. In fact, you are all assign as a four operating unit. These units are your most trustworthy companion around, because they are your kin. Your friend. Your ally. Your brother or sister in arms. But you know this – you are trained and program for this. But here in the outside world, they know nothing about you, and that's what makes the public look among us with distrust. To the public, we are dangerous to them. We are not a danger to them. My best solution is to ignore the negative press you are given, only interact with the humans in the rarest of moment and use a calm, mannered voice. You may interact with humans in uniform as casually as you do with your next kin, but some, may not like your presents in this world as they may feel insecure. However, from the likes of Liberation Army, should not be included as they are most likely hostile. They are an entirely different beast altogether.

 **Adepts** : … so we're allowed to harm humans… to protect them?

 **Shepherd** : You only protect humans that NEEDS protection. This is universal; you are coded to do that. If they were to open fire against you, take shelter and verify from your commanding officer for further instructions. Only when the situation in a dire matter, where peace treaty is void and all matter of negotiations fail, then you can use violence against them. Don't go overboard though; we need prisoners should things go sour.

 **Adepts** : We only kill humans when we are ordered too? Doesn't that go against our programming? Our coding? It will go against everything we were program too…

 **Shepherd** : You must understand that, yes, you are all program to protect humanity. But sometimes, in the dire situation, going against rogue humans is as crucial as going against the CFA or the FRA. The Adepts are created to ensure humanity survivability. But in a more detailed matter, you are all willing to lay down your life for a single human being or more. I'm ready to lay down my own. What about you? What about all of you?

 **Adepts** : If our sacrifice can save one or many, even hundreds or thousands, then yes, we will lay down our life protecting humanity against outside forces, including themselves.

 **Shepherd** : Good to know. Are there any other questions? No? Good.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

My Adept are ready. But against a war that has no sight or an end at the tunnel? Even the toughest soldier will break, and can happen to my well trained Adepts.

As I have said before, I'm never been afraid of anything, I'm prepared to die for what I believes is right. And yet, I feel downplayed. True, these Adepts will serve as the frontal wall against CABAL and his mechanical monstrosity, or the FRA and their endless supply of troops, but without someone to actually commanded them, most will not survive. They are expendable, but they're still under my tutor. At most, I'm treating them all as my own children.

The day when the war finally ended is the day we see the end result of our preparation. This unending war has to stop at some point, and I dare not imagine what might happen if the CFA stood victorious.

I guess the long war has finally begun, and this war is going to be a challenging factor for me and my Adepts.

 **REPORT END**

* * *

 **Adepts:** CABAL was very careful when it create it's mechanical soldiers during the war against us, willing to create a weaponized troops armed to the teeth with a built-in self-destruct system to ensure that none of his creation would fall in the hands of the opposing force to be reverse-engineer. Cyborg Prototype, Assassin and Commando all have this pre-installed into them, and even it's mechanical robots, aircraft and armor tanks all have a self-destruct system all built into them. Thus far, recovering any fallen Cyborg on the field is a wasted effort, and are only worth doing so just to nab a weapon or two. CABAL is being careful, and probably proud of it.

Key word being 'careful'

When the Regular Army manage to captured a Cyborg Prototype named L-X8, CABAL wasn't happy. The mad AI push it's entire forces against the Regular Army to ensure that the captured unit is destroyed. Alternately, it could have just wipe off the Regular Army with its highly destructive weapons as well. Unfortunately for CABAL, the mad AI has made enemy to every known faction on Earth, including the Future Rebellion Army. The last push from CABAL forces was his last able army, and are forced to withdraw to recover. Many armies from other faction chose to chase CABAL to its hiding hole, while the likes of FRA simply pack up and left after the war with no rhyme or reason.

The captured unit however became a hot topics of discussion, mostly to exploit the technology in their own way. Since the Regular Army claim ownership to the Cyborg Prototype, it is only a logical conclusion that the Regular Army be send this unit to the Kanegawa Military Industry. Liberation Army, under the rule of General Chantelle 'Amelia' Steelheart express (read; demand) that the unit should be handed over to the Experimental Forces and their scientist to reverse-engineer the unit for the betterment of mankind. The Regular Army gives no query to the Liberation Army and it's blind supporters. General Amelia express only foul expression in return.

The Cyborg Prototype named L-X8 agree to be send to the Kanegawa Military Industry, on the basis of simply performing a mundane repair it sustain during the war. It was a harmless request, but while performing such repairs, the Kanegawa scientist had zero idea how to perform any kind of repairs without scanning, tracing and getting the blueprint straight out of the Cyborg Prototype, eventually (and unknowingly) acquired means to built a similar unit just like L-X8. The excited scientist of the Kanegawa Military Industry personal, in respond of getting something out of a mundane task, offered a helping hand in the war by presenting a reverse-engineer version of the Cyborg Prototype; the Adepts.

The Adepts are one of a kind humanoid combatant units, model after L-X8 (now named Shepherd) humanoid appearance. They are not crude looking, mass looking machine with weapons and guns. Instead, they look human in appearance, very slick design and has a holier-than-thou calming aura brimming from each Adept. Taking a cue to Shepherd human appearance is their million and one expression that is randomly selected upon creation, thus creating the illusion that no one Adepts are the same. Keep this in mind that they are all run with the same mindset as Shepherd; to ensure human survivability. Kanegawa Military Industry wanted to commercialized these unit in very household as a companion and a guardian after the war is over.

The Liberation Army however, wanted the technology for themselves, and Lord knows what they had in their mind should a few of them had fallen into their hands.

All Adepts has a built in energy beam from their hand which they can summon during the fight, but unlike Shepherd, they rely heavily on weapons and armament to fight off any possible threats. Despite that all Adepts are program for war, the Kanegawa scientist emphasis on ensuring human survivability as its number one priority over any other, which creates confusion to some of the newly built units who are confuse over two major coding. Additionally coding to disrupt this confusion has fail more times than the Kanegawa scientist had predicted, thus they abandon all previous coding in favor of self learning programming capabilities found by Shepherd. Of course, all newly created Adepts are to go through Shepherd training before they are allowed to be in active duty.

Upgrades are available to the Adepts upon rank climbing. As soon as an Adept reach to Elite rank, they can upgrade (read: augment) themselves with Rhino Diamond Skin (increase the density of its body to be immune to small firearm and gain a small protection towards laser and plasma rounds), Advanced Sensory (increase sight range and improve targeting sensor, as well as sight-sharing) and/or Muscle Mass (increase weight capacity limit, allowing them to either carry more supply or wield heavy weapons). Heroic Adept gain access to LIFES Systems (Self Regenerate via Nanotechnology) and Temporal Transport (Teleport fatally damage unit out of battle).

Their combat capabilities vary from unit to unit. Some carry assault weapons, other carries heavy weapon. Some prefer to be a supportive member, while rarely would they go melee happy. They are many tiers of Adepts, many are name dropped by Shepherd himself according to their core capabilities.

 **Adept Protégé:** Freshly created by the Kanegawa Military Industry, these units have everything it needs to carry a weapon and perform it's duty as it was programmed, but without proper guidelines, it can only be a burden or worse, harmful to its creator. While Adept Protégé felt like dumb muscle in metal mass, they can still perform simple sentry and able to deter outside elements no problem; it just doesn't see or compute humans as anything special other than an intelligent being that brought them to life.

 **Adept Veteran:** Giving a proper training and development from Protégé, they are upgraded (status wise) into Veteran, a unit that understand the need to protect a human being at any cost, even it's own life. Veteran are mostly being used by the Kanegawa Military Industry personal as a proper security detail upon their status upgrade to work on a much friendlier environment before being thrown out in the hostile world. They may not be as different from Protégé, but they are extremely fearsome when they are humans under its protection. Should they choose, they can be deployed into the field of battle if they are willing, but a sudden deployment may not give them a proper time to process what is going on. Veterans are soldiers, and as a soldier, they require a commanding officers for orders to perform their duty. That is where Elite comes to play.

 **Adept Elite:** Elite is a class above Veteran, and as such has more tricks up in their sleeve then their lower rank kin. Unlike Veteran who are upgrade via status rank, Elite received several augmented upgrade upon rising up the rank – three in fact. Rhino Diamond Skin improve the defenses of Elite and became immune to smaller firearms and gain a small protection towards Plasma and laser weaponry. Advance Sensory gives the unit better targeting system and sight-sharing with the other Adepts on the field, among other sight benefits. Muscle Mass is exactly what it said in the tin, which improve the Elite weight capacity limit, and to the more creative Elites, uses the Muscle Mass for melee combat as well. Elite Adepts can command Veteran to battle, effectively becoming a commanding officer that lead it's own unit to war against all who would harmed humanity as a whole. They also double their duty to personally train Protégé units to rank up to Veterans. Heroic however is a class of its own.

 **Adept Heroic:** Trained and tutored by Shepherd himself, Adept Heroic have all the necessary upgrades and then some. Irreplaceable high combat units that can only be on par with the Field Commando, Heroic stood on its own in any given battle, only requesting assistance via weapon drop or armor drop, never asking for troops deployment and completely self sufficient. They carry as much firepower as the known field Commando and as such, earn their right to be called Heroic. This version of Adept has the LIFES Systems, similar to Shepherd himself, which regenerate lost limb, health and heal damages overtime. However, should the Heroic Adept left dying, their Temporal Transport will teleport their broken body away from battle to be repair in the safety of their home base. They may not be as powerful as the CFA Cyborg Commando, but their unwillingness to give up tendency mostly make up with the tanky Cyborg Commando unrelenting assault.

 **Notes 1** : It appears that some of the Adepts has a liking to humans of opposite gender. We are not sure why, but we are studying the effects with the Kanegawa Military Industry personal for this matter. Some that had grown attachment to said human beings became an active guardian of sort. It may have been from the brain pattern via data pattern extracted from Shepherd for his undying loyalty to his savior Fiolina Germi. Requires further details in this dilemma.

 **Note 2:** We detected some kind of unidentified program that exist within each and every Adepts, which also being trace back to Shepherd. Shepherd has been notified by this discovery, as well as Grand General Marco Rossi and the Kanegawa Military Industry top scientist. From what we can understand, they are all somehow interlink with one another in a passive manner. Like some kind of a inactive Hive mind. Because they are billions of unknown coding in each unidentified program that only take up about 1MB of data space (a feat that not even CABAL could possibly be made possible), we are going to dub this as the Legion Program. We will find out its capabilities as soon as we are able, and hopefully, nothing bad will happen.

We are serious about that last comment; we have about 600 thousands Adepts running and we do not want those units turned against us. If anything turns up, please notify Professor Namro immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As SOTF continue to update his Metal Slugopedia like no one's business, this little chapter will too. However, this chapter will mostly focus on the Adept and its relationship with the unknown program called the Legion Program.

The next chapter will be a mission chapter, one that is my design and very much canon to SOTF timeline (or whatever timeline his going on now.) Thankfully, he slowed down to allow me to update this little chapter, so I better hurry up about this.

Here's a spoiler in the next chapter; EXALT is back, and they summon a being no mortal man could face, not even the might of the FRA could stop it.

Read and review is very much appreciated!

* * *

 **Adept – Extended Report**

It has been months since the Adepts are on active duty, and already we have receive positive and negative feedback on the field. It brought a wide smile to me whenever I read about the positive feedback from the front, but upon reading the negative feedback, a frown is form. The only saving grace regarding the incoming report is how the positive outweighs the other. Still, reading the report is nothing short but mix feelings.

Many of the positive feedback are how well the Adepts are performing on the field, majority of them are from the Kanegawa Military Industry personal expressing their content having these synthetic lifeforms performing their duty to the letter. These mundane task normally would bored a common soldier or security personnel, but the Adepts take it as if their line is depended on it. They are not replacing the hard working security personnel on the Kanegawa industry, as this is merely a temporarily post till they are ready to perform their real duty on the line. As for outside of the Kanegawa Military Industry premise, the Adept is well adapted working along with the Regular Army troops.

Reports from the troops are positive on most front, reports ranging from their work performance to their absolute resolve to their duty to their willingness to consult (rare for Adept to do so I admit) troubled soldiers. The public under the Regular Army protection are gingerly cautious around them; the adult civilian felt very much disturb seeing them at work, especially when the Adept puts up a friendly face – uncanny valley as they say. This is normal; when a MEC unit welcome a civilian, people tends to feel disturb due to said soldier expressionless welcome despite being human just like them. The Adepts are on similar ground, except their synthetic expression is disturbing to them, as they feel unnatural for a machine to express their feelings.

Well, at least the children loves them – I find it funny that Adept Unit F2307-2120 Chloe is being 'assaulted' by horde of children while in a relief mission. The Regular troops report how the 'attack' was a possible 'ambush', rendering the Adept Unit Chloe incapable of 'resisting' the 'little demons' affectionate 'assault'. Adept Chloe beg for mercy as a result, laughing and crying hysterically.

Speaking of assault though, a number of following reports disgust me, some almost incurred a primal wrath that could only be rivaled by Marco's hatred towards General Morden. These reports include fraud accusations that the Adept hurting a child (the child was not hurt, not by any stretch of the imagination), an act of arsonist by another Adept (a poorly cosplay man who claiming to be said Adept and is wreaking havoc purely to grab the governments attention), sexual harassment (both version, which is over the top – one side attempt to harass a female Adept sexually only to be arrested minutes afterwards and another when the woman claim to have been sexually assaulted by multiple Adepts despite the fact that no Adept thus far did such thing via audio and video captured by the Adepts, on top of the matter is that all Adepts doesn't have sexual genital to speak off), among many things.

One report details a patrolling Regular troops nearing sub-sector of the city where a few unrest civilian assault an Adept Unit via stone and rotten produce. The Adept units were given permission to engage the target, and the Adept unit proceed to capture said vagabond as it is programmed to. The subject is captured after a few hours of chase, but the hostility increased when more mobs emerge, this time arming themselves with bludgeoning tools, all aiming to damage the Adept and freeing it's captive companion. This may have been planned, and the Adept even comment on this matter. Their efforts are futile, but their resilient are to be commendable. What happen next are armed angry mob, small arms, and a stolen AR-10. Regular Troops took over the situation to control the situation almost immediately, and said Adept Unit are command to stay out of the frontline to avoid any relation public nightmare.

That mission ended with 18 civil unrest captured, five of which are hospitalized. 12 are killed during a firefight, tallying in a total of 30 members. Out of 18 captured civil unrest, 8 of them are Liberation Army supporters. One of the casualties happen to be a veteran Liberation Army soldier.

News regarding that last report flare up most Liberation supporters. Most claim that the Adepts are ultimately flawed creation, and that the Kanegawa Military Industry did the worst blunder of all and in the same context, urged that those on the Liberation Army can do much better for the betterment of mankind. They even throw logic out of the window when evidence are shown to them that the Adept did a not harm any aggressors other than pinning them down, claiming that the Adept aggressive behavior is actually harming to poor aggressor unconditionally. As for the armed assault, the news called the uniform wearing Regular troops as a 'disguise Adept on a killing rampage', even when said evidence point it otherwise. Grand General Challette 'Amelia' Steelheart has the gull to express great disinterest regarding the Adept and how unsafe the unit is.

Professor Namro is ultimately disgust by the news, and has already file in to go to court to counter all accusations. Grand General Marco Rossi brought himself and his own lawyers to aid the Professor to further winning this dispute. Estimation on the case is more than enough to claim victory.

But my worries did not end there.

Much earlier before the report regarding the Adept performance, Professor Namro gave me a call, a very disturbing discovery that even I was shocked to fathom upon. Within me (and the mass number of active Adept) are a small binary coding, similar to each other, ever changing program that rearrange itself every second, and these code has been lain dormant for a while.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 00**

 **UNKNOWN PROGRAM – LEGION**

 **Prof Namro** : Shepherd, are you there? Shepherd?

 **Shepherd** : Yeah… yeah. I'm up… *glance at clock* Professor, do you know what time it is here in the state?

 **Prof Namro** : I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I may have cause, but we need to discuss over this matter urgently.

 **Shepherd** : How urgent is it?

 **Prof Namro** : Enough to have a secure channel between me and your call.

 **Shepherd** : Fine… what is this about?

 **Prof Namro** : Shepherd… I think you and the Adept are somehow under some kind of binary control by an unknown program. An inactive program so to speak.

 **Shepherd** : *Pause for a moment* Your serious?

 **Prof Namro** : We run program check back here in the Kanegawa lab, and it is scaring the researchers, engineers, scientist, the whole nine yards and more. We run all the test with all available tool, have volunteered Adepts fresh from the faculty and those from the field for several month old. The results are scaring everyone. I even consider telling Marco about this, but I dunno what he's response is. That is why I'm call you up first. That this program, somehow link to you as well.

 **Shepherd** : *blink*What?

 **Prof Namro** : Based on the test result, all the binary result program are synchronize to one another, without a beat. Except yours. Yours are 0.05 mili-second difference. In order words, you're the original sender, the messenger.

 **Shepherd** : Wait, hang on. Are you accusing me with this… unknown program?

 **Prof Namro** : Of course not! The program is working by itself, as if clockwork. Working behind the scene and without our prior knowledge till now. What scares us even more is how small it is.

 **Shepherd** : Small?

 **Prof Namro** : It is only 1MB of memory space, but it is running millions, perhaps billions of binary coding at random at such a speed it may as well be a bug. But it isn't, since this tiny program is detected among every single Adept that exist today.

 **Shepherd** : Is it somehow link to CABAL and the CFA?

 **Prof Namro** : That's just it; we tried to compare the mad AI programming module simulator and the thing goes haywire, collapsing the module simulation program while this thing continue with its own business.

 **Shepherd** : It… it did what?

 **Prof Namro** : I need to know one thing, Shepherd. When you were heavily damage, who repair you, during the war?

 **Shepherd** : …I… I'm not sure. But when I woke up, there was an FRA agent, badly damage and… wait…

 **Prof Namro** : We may have found a clue then.

 **Shepherd** : Yes. We way. Could it be because of Victor?

 **Prof Namro** : Perhaps the engineer who rebuilt you back uses this Victor as a reference, and you somehow has his coding?

 **Shepherd** : Is that even possible? Can something like this even BE possible?

 **Prof Namro** : Think of it this way; any patient who receive a donor organ will have some kind of side effects on them. Perhaps the same is true to you?

 **Shepherd** : If that is true… does that mean I'm on the FRA?

 **Prof Namro** : Possible, but we need more time to look into it. Right now, we see no negative impact on all Adepts, but it is worrying. I'll have to inform Marco on this.

 **Shepherd** : Let's keep this news among us then. If the public learn about thus, it could be chaos.

 **Prof Namro** : You don't have to tell me twice! We have too much heat as it is! And that is bad for business.

 **Shepherd** : So any idea what we should call this?

 **Prof Namro** : Well, we had a general idea. The scientist are calling it the Legion Program, based on how every program is running in a parallel speed.

 **Shepherd** : … Legion Program, huh?

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

It took days before Marco called me and the three Adept that is under my command. He seemed worried, and I don't blame him. All of us, including those that is running across the field have the Legion Program in us, running at the background and all.

What I don't understand is why Matthew and Nathalie has to be here in the same room with Leon and Flynn.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 01**

 **LEGION, DEMONS, PSIONIC (?)**

 **Marco** : Please be seated Shepherd.

 **Shepherd** : Thank you sir… *glance at Matthew and Nathalie* Sir… is it wise that both of them are here as well?

 **Leon** : Well, Nathalie couldn't trust you even if you are a piece of paper, and Matthew is here for lulz.

 **Shepherd** : …lulz?

 **Flynn** : Something that youngster these days are calling 'just coz' today. Makes me head all spinning.

 **Nathalie** : *Evil glance* Hrmmn.

 **Matthew** : Heh.

 **Marco** : It's okay Shepherd, you and your Adepts are safe. After all, no weapons are allowed on this premise.

 **Fio** : And that means no physical violence. Do you understand?

 **Nathalie** : *grumble* yes Mother.

(Three more Adept walks in, identify as Adept 01 Adam, Adept 02 Dean and Adept 03 Sarah. Sarah sat between Fio and Leon, the female Adept clinging near him. Dean sat next to Flynn while Adam stood beside the wall, arm cross.)

 **Marco** : Alright. All of you are here. Let's begin.

(Shepherd remain focus, Adam attention to the human general while Dean brought out his datapad. Sarah is the only member fooling around)

 **Marco** : The meeting today is regard to the finding that the Kanegawa Military Industry Professor Namro discovered in all of the existing Adepts, and by extension, through Shepherd as well. The finding is too much to be ignored.

 **Nathalie** : Ugh, finally! We can kick that toaster out!

 **Marco** : -that doesn't involve kicking any toaster, or whatever your hype on.

 **Nathalie** : *grumble grumble*

 **Leon** : How severe is it, Marco?

 **Flynn** : Yeah, we need to know what kind of damage we're looking at. Can it be fix or something? I hate to see these excellent student gone back to the scrap heap.

 **Shepherd** : As of now we don't know the effects yet, but we do know that it is not insidious, nor is it benevolent. It's code is very changing, tuning every second even as I am talking, and it is inactive as of now. The scariest part is that it resides on all Adepts, new and old, and somehow, I am the one that the signal coding came from.

(Silent for 2 minutes)

 **Fio** : So in other words… it happen because of your system?

 **Matthew** : More like it happen BECAUSE of Shepherd.

 **Leon** : … it resides on all Adepts?

 **Flynn** : Even new one? Is that even be possible?

 **Nathalie** : You could say it's a hiccup and no one would bat an eye, but this threat is getting bigger than it already is. And we have well over 600 Adepts running, and twice that amount being made. Shouldn't we just shut the progress and quarantine the rest? What happen if CABAL reactivate his toys? We could have revolt within the rank.

 **Shepherd** : Well, that's the main problem. The professor of Kanegawa Military Industry has proof that this unknown program is not from CABAL. Far from it.

 **Leon** : Not from CABAL? Well then we have nothing to worry about!

 **Shepherd** : The coding is suspected to be from the Future Rebellion Army.

 **Leon** : (gulp) Okay, now that is fucked up!

 **Marco** : How is that even be possible? You were originally from the CFA. How on Earth did it link you to the FRA?

 **Flynn** : It could be because someone suggest to use that FRA Cyborg Commando frame to be use and repaired onto our mechanical mess of a friend here. That kind of mishmash technology is something I've seen by the Demonic forces, so I'm not even surprised a bit.

 **Shepherd** : You clear up very much it, Doomguy. Yes, someone suggest it was a wise choice to use Victor as a blueprint to rebuild me back to my feet.

 **Fio** : Oh, I guess it's my fault then… I didn't know…

 **Nathalie** : No mom, you didn't do anything wrong… I just wish I would have interfere sooner-

 **Marco** : The decision to repair Shepherd was my order, and Fiolina Germi suggestion was hers alone. I understand that you suggest against it, but hard times demand hard decision making. Shepherd, will this coding system be advantage to us?

 **Matthew** : Coding? Advantages? What good is it when an old fashioned punch and kick, heavy firepower and explosion can do all of that?

 **Flynn** : You tell that to the demons back in my time kid; it can only get you so far before you are force to backtrack and find a bloody key card.

 **Leon** : Heh, now that wasn't the greatest memory eh old man?

 **Shepherd** : Well, I certainly don't know what advantage it has, but it does link to each and every Adepts. Sort of like a-

 **Dean** : -Hive mind. Fascinating reasoning.

(Everyone turn to Dean)

 **Dean** : If this coding is as father said, then all of us may act – no, think alike. All orders can be received in unison. And if range was never a problem, it could've use world wide, allowing the Adept to progress faster than-

 **Adam** : - than normal human being to react.

(Everyone turn to Adam)

 **Adam** : Yes, perhaps it is the most logical sense. Orders can be given almost instantly, but what if it is not limited to individuals, but a whole group? One Adepts can feel one another, their shared memory, their deeper thoughts, their combat experience, every decision making. Adepts can – or couldn't feel alone, knowing another exist along side it, even if it is miles away. That –

 **Sarah** : -Is some very scary thought.

(Everyone turn to Sarah)

 **Sarah** : I mean, I'm quite fine by being myself, but to feel and know and acknowledge that another version, another Adept feel must be overwhelming. Knowledge can be shared, sure, but that means each and very Adept may not have any free will. Perhaps we do have a semi Hive mind, but the very thought is utterly dangerous if the rest of the humanity knows about this. Am I right father?

 **Shepherd** : I… I…

 **Marco** : Err…

 **Fio** : Oh my…

 **Leon** : Wha?

 **Flynn** : My head hurts…

 **Matthew** : That is… some shit going on…

 **Nathalie** : … okay, what is going on you three? Are you possessed or something?

 **All Adepts** : Huh?

 **Shepherd** : Adam, Dean, Sarah. You three just took off in a synchronize speech before I could have finish.

 **Adam** : *blink* we did? That's not logical at all.

 **Dean** : It feel natural though. As if we know the answer already before any reasoning… did we really took off like that?

 **Sarah** : I… I'm not sure. Are we… broken in some way?

 **Nathalie** : Okay, serious talk now. When can we shut these Adept program down? I do not want to have another robot apocalypse under Kanegawa's name.

 **Leon** : But we haven't even triangulate the main problem yet! If we place quarantine on all active Adepts now, the system will collapse! We are undermanned at this very moment!

 **Nathalie** : But it's safer than simply having them running around. Who knows what kind of trouble they are making as we speak?

 **Flynn** : Nathalie, I know you are against them-

 **Nathalie** : Against them? Oh no, Flynn. I LOATHE them! They all came from L-X8! Who, should I need to remind you, killed all of my friends?!

 **Shepherd** : Look, I'm sorry, Nathalie… I really am. But that was the old me. His dead now. Can we just move on?

 **Nathalie** : NO! Your him, and your little litter is now on everyone hair!

 **Marco** : Nathalie…

 **Nathalie** : We won this war without you! And we can do so again, should that fucking AI and his Future Rebellion scum friends came knocking at our door!

 **Leon** : Nate, that's uncalled for-

 **Nathalie** : We don't need you people in the first place! And now your telling me – us that all of your litters all has some kind of signal coding ready to go off?!

 **Sarah** : Hey! Lay off our father! He help you in the war!

 **Dean** : That's unreasonable coming from a chick who ditch the first advantage the Regular Army have. Without father, you people will have no hope on going against those mechanical menace in the first place.

 **Adam** : Not to mention the sheer illogical the idea to past up a grant advantage. Like Marco said, you people need leverage. Leverage that is sitting here, discussing this little problem.

 **Nathalie** : Well we are fine without your kind! Just go back to the scrap heap you –

 **Marco** : ENOUGH!

(Everyone froze)

 **Marco** : Nathalie, you are too impulsive. Too afraid. You should trust them more. They are fine people.

 **Nathalie** : Me? With them? Even if I'm shank up with L-X8 in a room filled with enemies, I'll still go after that walking toaster!

 **Sarah** : Hey! Lay off my father!

 **Nathalie** : Make me bitch!

 **Shepherd** : That's enough! Both of you! We're here to discuss about the problem here, not start a civil war! Sarah, you are one of the Heroic. You should not act so impulsive regarding this small matter.

 **Sarah** : But he insulted you, and through you, us!

 **Nathalie** : Who you calling a 'he'?!

 **Shepherd** : It doesn't matter. It is not your place to throw a tantrum on Nathalie, or any human for that matter. You are created to ensure humanity survivability, not their extinction.

 **Sarah** : … sometimes it just doesn't feel that way when someone like Nathalie talk bad about you… make you wanted to… *sigh*

 **Nathalie** : What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

 **Sarah** : Why you!

 **Marco** : Nathalie, stand down.

 **Fio** : Infighting is not good for every one. Please. Stop.

 **Nathalie** : But I'm the voice of reason!

 **Fio** : And your reasoning is sound, but uncalled for. Imagine if one of your own friends is being accused from similar treatment, because they are, let's just say, an Asian. Surely you'll be offended by it as well.

 **Nathalie** : That's… that's not…! I'm not racist!

 **Leon** : C'mon Nate, this isn't you. This isn't even your character talking; that's all rage against cybernetic. And to most people that's racist. Cool down.

 **Flynn** : Yeah, instead of directing your hate at him, why not direct it on the FRA? Their still around, doing who knows what and God knows where.

 **Matthew** : If it's alright, Shepherd, I like to stick around a little more. I still think the Adepts are cool 'nd shit.

 **Adam** : You are the last person to say anything positive…

 **Nathalie** : You people are just going to ignore all the early warning about this walking toaster and his broken children are you? ARE YOU?!

 **Marco** : There is no sign of Shepherd being a corrupt individual or lack thereof. Thus far he is co-operating.

 **Nathalie** : Fine! If the world ends and his the cause, I'm going to say "I told you so" in your grave! *grumble grumble*

(Room is silent for 5 minutes)

 **Marco** : … so, (clear throats) what does the egghead call these program?

 **Shepherd** : Funny that you asked. Kanegawa Military Industry personal call it the Legion Program. It fits, in an ominous way…

 **Leon** : Heh, I say they been playing some RTS game and name it that so it has some kind of meaning.

 **Shepherd** : Perhaps. But it is something that we should not ignore. So far the effects are still in question, but after what Adam, Dean and Sarah demonstrate, I'm going to say that it could be a two-way communication. Sort of like a psychic hive mind… for the Adepts.

 **Flynn** : That doesn't sound ominous at all. Nope – that sound way, way, WAY ominous when you think about it.

 **Matthew** : Oh sweet, Adepts that has psychic property! Maybe they can mind control and shit! Awesome!

 **Shepherd** : … that is a very scary thought you just projected, Matthew.

 **Dean** : Yeah man, count me out; forcing someone against their freewill to do shit? That is not my style…

 **Adam** : … in an agreement. Even if the option is available, it could reflect badly on us. Think of the public relations nightmare it could affect on all Adept.

 **Sarah** : Plus, don't you think it will be overpowering? We Adepts are already many time more powerful than mere human being at its peek performance, anymore power we gain and we might attract unwanted attention.

 **Matthew** : Oh? And what kind of attention?

 **Leon** : Demons, more like.

 **Flynn** : Yeah… we really don't want those bastard to come to our realm though.

 **Fio** : Well, this meeting is derailing like always. Tea break?

 **Nathalie** : Yes, let's. I wanted to get out and out of these hooligans. Breathing with the same room with those abomination makes me ill.

(A few minutes later, after Nathalie and Fiolina Germi walk out of the meeting hall)

 **Sarah** : Bitch.

 **Adam** : Unappreciated Female Commando.

 **Dean** : Not someone I wanna meet next time I'm around.

 **Marco** : I'm sorry about my daughter behavior. I really do.

 **Leon** : She has so much fear in her… all she sees is hatred.

 **Flynn** : Hmm, hopefully, this hatred won't be her undoing…

 **Shepherd** : How so?

 **Flynn** : Well, demonic forces attracted to psychic individual like moth to a flame. But hatred drive the demon being like oil to a fire. Now imagine someone with that much hatred and possesses psionic powers exist in this world. Demon intrusion is just a walk through the door as if the barrier between world's and dimensions never existed.

 **Leon** : Now your telling us about this?!

 **Flynn** : Hey, it's a well kept secret. Military secret. Top high. The whole shebang. I'm telling you all of this because I trust you lot then my BFG, and that says a lot.

 **Dean** : Well, he's not lying; who doesn't love some BFG?

 **Sarah** : I do! I wanna trade my rocket launcher with one for ages.

 **Adam** : Don't you think that's a little illogical, more-or-less dangerous?

 **Shepherd** : The matter of speaking aside, the Kanegawa Military Industry personal will be monitoring our every movement, every action and every data. I do not need to remind you how important this will be. Legion Program or not, we will endure it.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

As the meeting settle, my mechanical heart felt heavy in burden. With another problem arise, and more responsibility, will the Adept be able to lead humanity to victory, or perhaps our down fall?

Time will tell.

* * *

 **Report End.**

* * *

 **Legion Program Report Diagnostic 01**

 **Report written by Professor Mizuka Ayumi.**

As of this writing, the report is inconclusive and are still being studied. Head researcher and advance AI coding Professor Mizuka Ayumi is still studying and attempt to understand the effects.

During the meeting with the Adept regarding this new problem that suddenly surface, Adept 01, 02 and 03 display singular mental thoughts for the first time, and it was triggered when an ex-CFA member was in the middle of his speech. Video and audio evidence display simultaneous effect, and the program are align in perfect unison for the next 3 minutes. After the exchange, members of the Adept is utterly confused as to what was normally a common group meeting turn hostile exchange via Nathalie Germi intervention.

The phrase Hive mind is mention during this exchange, and Professor Ayumi believe that it is plausible that such case may be true. However when attempting to emulate the experiment, none of the Adepts seemed to correspondence to the same situation, regardless if this test is isolated with new, older or mix age, group, rank or similar setting.

The most possible catalyst may be Shepherd himself, as the code came originally by him, and was the first to stimulate the coding. Additionally, having the Adept to emulate psionic powers maybe possible. We do not have the research basis yet for synthetic psionic link for the Adept yet, but we do have some basis on how normal human being gain psionic powers.

We just need back some papers stolen by the Ptolemaic Army and those from Amadeus Syndicate…

* * *

 **Demonic Forces of Hell (Shepherd POV)**

Almost no one knows these forces better than Leon and Flynn, who previously had fought off these creatures from another realm when the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division open the gate on London some time ago. Please refer to the Classified files for more information. Require security clearance level 5 and above.

From what we know, the forces from Hell is nothing short but hellish creature with impossible body horror, mutilated beings, horrifying hellish flesh and (according to Flynn) smells like rotten meat with a lingering taste of skunk fume. Flynn give us a good number of idea what most of these forces are, but what we want to know more is their very existence; how on Earth did they exist in the first place?

Flynn has no answer for that (or being forced not to spill the bean, since it is a very sensitive topic) but we do have a general idea how these demonic creatures are. For one thing, the demons corrupt anything the touch; the dirt on the ground, the tree they touch, the air they breath, anything that they could do so much as to even exhale would corrupt anything and everything.

They are not invincible, thankfully, and some of their weaker ones could fell with enough bullets painting onto them. Other demonic monstrosity may require a rocket launcher or two, with the largest are known to require the legendary BFG 9000 to completely demolished said demon. It is possible to melee the demon to death, if Flynn bragging of twisting Imp's head are any indication.

According to Flynn, the only way to open a realm to the demon are to channel demonic energy into an ancient gate (I'm assuming he meant the Hellgate that is located in London) or using the soul of the dead (which the Rebellion Army Paranormal Division did in order to open said gate). However, there are other ways to open the gate of Hell, as Leon and Flynn seemed to agree that a psionic individual with much hatred to Humanity may open the gate of Hell unintentionally, becoming the very catalyst of chaos. Thankfully, there are no psionic on Earth that could open a literally gate to hell, right?

* * *

 **12 Hours later, after the meeting regarding the Legion Program…**

"Miss Nathalie I presume?"

"What do you want?"

"We have a proposal for you-"

"Sorry, we don't deal with you Liberation Army folks. Get out of my patrol"

"Not even if we ask about the Adepts?"

"… what of it?"

"We heard that you have some dilemma regarding those troublesome Adepts. We would like to acquire some."

"And why should I do that?"

"To develop a kill switch, should the Adepts go rogue."

"…"

"I'm sure you have a lot of things in mind, so I bid you-"

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"… what would you have me do?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Another chapter done, though through some very complicated situation. As you know, it is mostly real live business and somewhat that this fanfic is late. Well, at least it is done.

While this chapter is more towards the Adepts, the EXALT will be a major part in the next chapter. But it will be more… 'ADVENT' situation? (insert sinister chuckle here)

* * *

 **EXALT**

 _I see a sea of metal machine shape as men. Their empty blank eyes leer at the horizon, the last bastion of mankind. Their weapons brought to bear, unafraid to unleash their weapons of mass destruction upon the sea of metal shaped man. But in the end, no lone island can withstand the incoming tide of tsunami. Once, there was land, soon it will be none._

 _We are numerous. We are many. We are without numbers._

 _We are Legion._

* * *

I awoke dead at night. It was four in the morning, and yet I could not get myself to sleep. My head ache, due to the lack of actual sleep. Memories that is not my own continue to haunt me. Demons of shape and sizes claw it's path into my sanity. War of attrition that yield only death and suffering. I saw ruination of a once proud nation. The sea dried in a matter of seconds. The incoming apocalypse dawn upon us, and a strange, gigantic machine, channeling an unknown energy, a pure searing white blinding light of plasma welcome it's embraced. The Kanegawa Military Industry label is stamped on said machine, but for what purpose it holds, I could not say.

I saw my fellow Adepts… turned against humanity. Their psychotic glee plastered on their face. Their calm blue eyes are replaced with murderous red hue that shine brighter than the glowing sun. I could see myself in the Adepts however, all desperate to wrest control over what had become of them, but to no avail.

No. To say that I lack of sleep is not it; I just had a nightmare.

I digress this horror from my head; paying no mind to what my mind had just fathom about as I sit upright from my bed, looking at the three Adepts that shares with me. For a time, there was a time that I envy the Adepts. Here I stare across their hyperbole capsule which serve as their bed, maintenance chamber, the likes. I stare at Adam, Dean and Sarah intensively, hoping their blank gaze would locked at me. Theirs hollow eyes long past me.

Truly, I am. Very much envy them.

And so I strove to the cafeteria, perhaps taking my mind off with some snack and cold chocolate milk will do. As I exit from the halls of the Adept holding area (which also house all active Adept units), the night guard salute me in an attention, which I salute back. After some idle chatting and a promise of snack bar for the lone guard, I was off my way.

Picking up a number of snacks wasn't the hardest part. It was trying to get in without having these damnable female soldiers ogling at me with their starry eyes of their, before having to fight my way against a horde of gorgeous woman who sees me as a fine tender meat. I maybe synthetic lifeform, but still, the attractiveness was never suited for me. There are times I blame Leon-chan for being a direct clone, but perhaps it is also because I was the 'matured' out of the team.

It was not the first time it happen to a man of my caliber; Tarma Roving once did the same, but almost died just to grab a cup of coffee. From the SPARROW Intelligence Agency own little cafeteria if I recall correctly.

Returning from the cafeteria (and barely escape from the rabid fangirls) to the Adept holding area (which I still find that offending, they call it a 'temporary name 'til we can come up with suitable name for it'), gave the lone night guard soldier his snack bar and walking through the familiar halls down to my chamber.

It's funny how my chamber is also a shared room with Adam, Dean and Sarah. At least General Marco treat me like human and provide bedding, the Adepts however had to settle with these capsule.

I've seen the schematic of the capsule, and even try boarding one. It was cramped, with little movement to be had and with little interactions inside said capsule outside of a few buttons to interact with – one button to enter sleep mode and another to open the capsule door. Sleep mode last for eight hours.

As I sip my cup of cold chocolate milk, I couldn't help but to marvel these three, so as the rest of the Adepts here. Adam took most of his traits from me – the past me. Pragmatic, serious, and to the point. Dean very much took a different route from Adam, just like I am in a sense. Sarah, on the other hand…

I just couldn't place my hand which part of her did she came from in me. I would say that she maybe from the desire to protect Fiolina Germi, but that was a long stretch. She is very bubbly, naïve, impulsive and desire to best her big brother and me via impossible achievement.

I mean, for heaven sake, Adam and Dean, in their inactive mode, stood at attention, as if they are ready to bounce from their heavenly slumber and to the armory if the alarm are sound to retake the base from an enemy invasion. Sarah on the other hand, looks like a sleeping Beauty with her electric glowing eyes staring right at you, with that sweet smile no less! If she is trying to accomplish something, she already have.

Well, I'll better start sleeping soon. Six more Adept Elites need to be train and certified to join in the ranks of Heroic. Need to better myself first thing in the morning.

(Morning)

I woke up with a startle, seeing Sarah's radiant smile beaming across her face so darn near me. The girl is being playful again.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 00**

 **UNTITLED (FOR NOW)**

 **Sarah** : Good morning father! Had a good night sleep?

 **Shepherd** : *groan* Not really…

 **Sarah** : I must say, I do envy you, father.

 **Shepherd** : Oh? And why is that?

 **Sarah** : Well, you got a bed and a room and whatnot. Me and Adam and Dean had those capsule.

 **Shepherd** : It was design that way, Sarah. You do realize that the Kanegawa Military Industry scientist made those just for you to charge up when your inactive, correct?

 **Sarah** : True, but we don't need capsule to begin with; our powers draws from the Sun, and are kept in check for interval cycles. A complete charge from the Sun will last us for a week! Father on the other hand have an entirely different reactor built altogether, and yet you have a very comfy bed. I bet it must be heavenly to sleep in.

 **Shepherd** : While it is true that you and I, and through rough extension, all other Adepts uses different kind of energy source, I can hardly be at fault. Still, I prefer hard, solid ground than sleeping on rather than on a bed.

 **Sarah** : Ha, your joking. *silent* Your joking, right father?

 **Shepherd** : No. I'm serious. I prefer sleeping on the ground so that I can feel the vibration on the ground which alert me to any enemy position. The soft, comfy bed is like sleeping on a mud. Too soft and too much distraction.

 **Sarah** : … huh, I… I never knew that.

 **Shepherd** : It came from experience. You already learn the basics on how to engage the enemy, but there are times when you also need to be very aware of your surroundings even in your sleep.

 **Sarah** : I see.

(Sarah's eyes glow in a split second, startle me again.)

 **Sarah** : I appreciate this lesson father. I'm going to share this info to my brothers!

 **Shepherd** : Oh… Um… yeah. Okay. You do that.

(Sarah proceed to plant a kiss onto my cheek, smiling girlishly. Again, I was startled.)

 **Sarah** : Love you father! Going to bother Leon-chan again!

 **Shepherd** : Just try not to murder him this time, okay?

 **Sarah** : *laugh* That never happen!

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

Usually, I pay no mind what just happen between the two of us; father and daughter(?) bonding and such, just like what Fio described it to be. What really gets me is her eyes that suddenly glow unexpected. Was that the same to all Adepts? An inspired insight perhaps? Maybe it's something more.

I decide not to dwell too hard on the matter and get myself wash and clean up.

It has been months since the Adepts are active… and yet I still can't get them to stop eyeing at me whenever I decides to wash myself up. They have that curious look whenever I splash water to my face or when I took a whole shower. They even asked if I was water resistant. I really need to say a few words or two to Prof Namro regarding this small matter. Chances are, he'll laugh at my complain again, like the last time I hurt myself and Adam notice I was bleeding.

When you look at the point of view from the Adepts, it make sense; the Adept all have synthetic skins with a few selected rank below Veteran has thin layer of metal fiber (Rhino Diamond Skin), but if you look at their skin very closely, you can see a crossline in a more finer detail, like a paint on a blank wall. Mine is a straight out living tissue, tougher than titanium, and stretchable too.

It still disturb me that male and female Adept prefer to remain… naked through the whole ordeal until they got out of the Adept holding area. Some of the Protégé question why they are in need of uniform and clothes to cover their private parts when they are literally machine in human form… a question that was raise as to ask why the security guard look so squirmy in front of a female Adept.

Sometimes bringing food into the holding area is also not a good idea. Because Adept can't taste any food they consume and is treated as a luxury item than anything, their eyes found its way to me, when they saw me eating a meal and see me enjoying it every savor moment of it. Cue three million question from the clueless Adept regarding the food I had to fill my belly.

Sigh, live as a synthetic lifeforms is hard…

The day went by uneventful, training the new six member into Heroic will take time, with interesting result; some of the Adept Elite prefer to go all out on melee, even if the target is several league away while the other prefers to keep their distance than to go up close and personal. When I highlight this problem, some of the Adept said that they are lousy at shooting with a gun while the other prefers to just hang behind taking pot shot. This problem is highlighted to Professor Namro as a defect to either of their targeting sensor. The Kanegawa Military Industry scientist and researcher wishes to fix this problem, but after a short debate, I pitch an idea to Professor Namro regarding melee and range Adept. Heroic is a jack-of-all-trades version of the Adept – why not introduce the Berserker and the Archangel? Hearing my proposal, the good professor starts working on a newer upgrade cater to melee and ranged Adept respectively.

Having Adam and Dean with me to speed the process up is a tremendous help. Outside of having another watchtower of ours blast to smithereens again by an enrage general over the klaxon morning summons, I can't really say anything more than the usual (but seriously now, did the general had a rocket launcher at hand? I heard some soldiers sleeps with a gun but this is utterly ridiculous). Can't say to Sarah though; she got herself into trouble again, against Nathalie Germi of all person. Hmm… where to begin?

It begin when Sarah is found lying on the ground, appeared to be testing my theory of sort, with Leon-chan lazily sitting besides her questioning her strange motive. When she explain to her Guardian, Nathalie Germi, who was pasting by comment on that theory. From my understanding, argument assures like a fuse just ready to ignite under the burning sun. Like a grenade explode, the girls proceed to argue aloud, drawing attention Regular Army soldiers, recruits, officers and their staff member, including a number of curious Adept.

Leon was trying his best to defuse the problem. His not very lucky; the two girls chew him out like a piece of bubblegum. That is rare even for Sarah to do.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 01**

 **DAUGHTERS OF WAR.**

 **Leon** : Oh, finally! Shepherd, you gotta help me man; those two are driving me up the walls!

 **Shepherd** : … aren't you suppose to be a rank higher than these two?

 **Leon** : A woman who argues back doesn't give a damn about ranks! I learn that when our Staff Sergeant sass back a general way back when, and it ain't pretty…

(All of a sudden, Rumi and Madoka Aikawa came to mind; those two once sass a Regular Army Major rank officer into an early retirement. How that happen is everyone guess.)

 **Shepherd** : Sigh, fine… Okay, girls. Break it up. You do not want to be on disciplinary action do you?

 **Sarah** : But she started it! She said your theory has no basis!

 **Nathalie** : I'm merely stating the fact – the fact that a walking toaster who can identify between allies and enemies is quite obvious. Unless your deaf, like miss little teapot here.

(Sarah display a rare moment of utter rage, her eye color change from calm blue to crimson red. She held the human female soldier by the collar fiercely)

 **Sarah** : A-a teapot?! Who you calling a teapot, tube bar?!

(Nathalie seemed to take offense to that comments, her hand slowly reaching for her knife.)

 **Nathalie** : Why I never!

 **Shepherd** : Enough! Stand down, Sarah! That's an order!

(Sarah drop Nathalie almost immediately, causing the female soldier to stood up in attention after fixing her collar. Sarah crimson red eye persist, burning with rage.)

 **Shepherd** : Sarah, stand by my side this instant. That's an order.

(Sarah seemed reluctant, but she did so as ordered.)

 **Shepherd** : Nathalie, I appreciate what your doing is to point out my flaws, but please do so with moderation; I do not want to make this a habit of tying her on a leash.

 **Nathalie** : Maybe you should.

(Sarah's eyes beamed again, barring fangs. Yet she did not move from her position; she was ordered to stand by Shepherd side after all.)

 **Nathalie** : And made sure she also vaccinate; she looks like a rabid killing toaster than the benevolent nuts and bolts now.

(Sarah seemed to be shaking with rage. Her hands ball up into a fist.)

 **Shepherd** : Sarah, go back to your room for some down time.

 **Sarah** : BUT!

 **Shepherd** : That is an order.

(Sarah stop protesting. She salute, and stomp her way to the Adept Holding Area. Several Adept accompany Sarah back, as too Leon, who decides to follows her, worried that she might do something offsetting. As for the crowd, I quickly dismiss the gathering of soldiers, before turning my full attention to Nathalie Germi)

 **Nathalie** : Well, at the very least she still follow your orders. At least she is a trained hound.

 **Shepherd** : Nathalie, what is your problem? Every time we had to go through this process and every time you decides to undermine me because I'm a Cyborg. What other wanton insult are you trying to do before something horrible happen that I can't even control?

 **Nathalie** : Just a tolerance test. She fail by the way.

 **Shepherd** : She look up at me for a very good reason. Insult me in front of the Adepts, and the results are the same.

 **Nathalie** : And why is that, L-X8? Maybe because you shouldn't be here. Maybe, it's because of all those Adept running around like they own the place. Or maybe-

 **Shepherd** : Please stop.

 **Nathalie** : -it's because you are a threat to the Regular Army.

 **Shepherd** : … a threat? To the Regular Army? What are you implying?

 **Nathalie** : I'm talking about that hidden energy Blade you keep. I'm talking about that miniature reactor laying in dormant, just waiting to detonate. I'm talking about that unknown program called the Legion Program, which, by the way, is both menacing and ominous?

 **Shepherd** : … are we done, Nathalie Germi?

 **Nathalie** : You can't ignore the fact that one of those days you will side against the Regular Army and it's benefactor, and once that happen, I'm going to enjoy breaking you down, bolt, nuts and microchip, down to size.

 **Shepherd** : My allegiance has always been the Regular Army. And my judgment is very much sound. Thank you.

 **Nathalie** : Hmph.

 **Shepherd** : *walks away, but stop for a short moment* Oh, by the way. That method Sarah was fighting over? It only works for Adepts and I. We can distinguished between friend and foe via the speed and movement of said intruder.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

You should have seen Nathalie Germi's face when I drop that info bomb on her. She looked uttered confused, followed by total annoyance. She may utter a curse or two, but at least she was wrong, and my basis is very much sound.

Now to deal with the other tantrum child… Hopefully, Leon can defuse this matter before I do.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 02**

 **CALMING THE AURORA.**

 **Shepherd** : Ah, there you are. I-

 **Sarah** : SHE MADE ME MAD! MAD I TELL YOU! I FEEL LIKE WANTING TO BREAK HER VERY BONE JUST TO MAKE A POINT!

(I raise my eyebrow with interest, seeing her clobbering a stationary target – a thousand ton pillar with a curious photographic picture of Nathalie Germi tape just above Sarah's head height – with her bare fist. Loud metal clashing echoed the hall, raising concern to the other Adepts that wonders by. Leon couldn't do anything but fruitlessly trying to cool her down.)

 **Shepherd** : Calm down, Violent don't solve everything; it is a last resort option.

 **Sarah** : I-I… GRRRHH!

(Shepherd proceed to embrace his synthetic daughter, holding her in place. Her hands are being crushed in, and yet she still punches it without a second thought. Sarah, still in rage mode, attempt to break free.)

 **Shepherd** : Calm down, Sarah. Please. Calm down.

 **Sarah** : Why should I be calming down?! Just let me go! Let me go!

 **Shepherd** : Calm down. That's an order.

(Sarah starts to slowly calming down, her aggressive nature seemed to be slowing down. Shepherd notice that the phrase 'that is an order' is effective on the Adepts, even a Heroic version such as Sarah.)

 **Sarah** : … I… I still hate her. I just… hate her. So much.

 **Shepherd** : I know. But there is nothing we can do. She is an excellent field Commando. And earn that right to call the shots.

 **Sarah** : They why can we be that Field Commando? At the very least at the same level as they are.

 **Shepherd** : Technically speaking, we all are.

 **Sarah** : Then why are we being treated like dirt?

 **Shepherd** : Nathalie just has an interesting view that all Adepts are evil. If not, a menace. You need to understand that all of her friends was involve in the war against the CFA. Almost eighty percent of her friends died in battle. Her hatred was legendary, even CABAL would priorities her over Matthew, and that says a lot.

 **Sarah** : CABAL had nothing to do with us Adepts. We're superior than that clunky Prototypes of his.

 **Shepherd** : You misunderstand me; she hated the Adept BECAUSE you are all spawn from me.

 **Sarah** : … I…

 **Shepherd** : Here, let me see your hands. Does it hurt?

 **Sarah** : It doesn't hurt. I don't feel pain. I don't feel… anything…

 **Shepherd** : Of course you do. Where else does all that pile up anger came from?

 **Sarah** : Simulated emotions. The one of many program that-

 **Shepherd** : I'm referring to _where,_ not what.

 **Sarah** : Sigh… fine… my anger came from Nathalie Germi and her accusations. I just… couldn't let it go. It just… boils me up – figuratively speaking – that I… well, blew up – again, figuratively speaking.

 **Shepherd** : Well, if it calms you down further, she was wrong; it's a skill only Adepts could learn.

 **Sarah** : I know. You told her yourself, right?

(I blinked. She knows? Is the program kicking in again? The Legion Program?)

 **Shepherd** : Y-yes. I told her all 'bout it. She wasn't impress, let me put it that way.

 **Sarah** : I'm sure it does.

 **AUDIO LOG END**

* * *

I decided to end our little moment there and start reflecting everything that had happen. First and foremost, the Legion Program is at it again. And the report speaks true; it was triggered by me. I definitely need to get Prof Namro about this. Secondly, the Adept seemed to respond my orders obediently without question when I add 'that is an order' at the end of my command. We need further testing on this.

The reports are made and as such, I can focus on another task at hand; apparently, the general appeal of Adepts in public safety is still in question and General Marco Rossi wanted to change that negativity. A select few of my Elites are to be dispatch to many local public area (with Regular Army escort) to show the genuine claim that the Adept are not aggressive against civilian and citizens. They are to be deployed within a weeks time and I had a pleasure to double check these Elites data performances.

That is, until something urgent came up that cancel the plan altogether. And to think we finally able to do something important and very mundane.

It was a serious meeting, seeing many big shot in the meeting room and a few surprises which I have not see or heard from. Marco Rossi, Fiolina Germi, Tarma Roving the Third, Eri Kasamoto, Leon-chan, Doomguy and Havoc all join in the meeting, along with Adam, Dean and Sarah. Matthew and Nathalie are also here, though they are not important right now. Apparently, they wanted me to check on a defunct paramilitary called the EXALT.

* * *

 **AUDIO LOG 03**

 **EXALT**

 **Marco** : Welcome, Shepherd. Welcome Adepts. I want this meeting to be as official as possible. There are reasons that we pull you from your previous assignment to comfort the public for this, as we need as much helping hand as possible.

 **Adam** : I assume the severity is also the reason we are being pulled out of.

 **Dean** : Huh, I was disappointed though. Mundane tasked actually yield better results than mission on hand.

 **Marco** : As I said, this mission is quite a different one, and the fact is we are sending you four instead of our usual fire team should give you an idea how urgent it is.

 **Sarah** : … it was so bad that the usual team had to pull out? Really?

 **Nathalie** : You got a problem with that, sister?

 **Sarah** : … no. I guess not.

 **Shepherd** : But what is wrong with the usual fire team that warrant such sudden change?

 **Marco** : Matthew and Nathalie has been the only member that has been established since the start of the Cybernetic War against CABAL, and it is a hastily formed team. Other fire team were already dispatch on other areas and are currently under staff. The reason why the base is very much manned is due to the increasing use of Adepts units, and this has given us a lot of breathing room to dispatch our more veteran forces into the field rather than have them coop here like it use too.

 **Tarma** : And thanks to that, development of other weapon technology is booming. We were expecting the Hydra Slug deployment to be ready in several days later, rather than months on end.

 **Eri** : Some of our former allies in Russia and China is now lending hand as well, including the Ikari Warrior Mercenary after that disastrous mission on Sydney Australia. Their allegiance however is still questionable.

 **Fio** : The same can't be said to the west coast of the United States of America; the Liberation Army is gaining more territory and supporters, and it is only a matter of time before the government could issue a direct orders to us in halting General Amelia. The US Marine Corp has already defect to the Regular Army, thanks to Flynn here.

 **Flynn** : Well, the pals needed a warning sign after all. As a former Marine myself, it was my duty to inform them that General Amelia interest is to turn America into her own playground. Some of the lads don't sit well with her plan. Loyalist of the US Army is pulling out from all form of outpost, bases, even reserved Army are getting their gear and hoping off the sinking boat.

 **Shepherd** : And yet I do not see why…

 **Havoc** : Do we need to spell it out for ya kid? Matthew and Nathalie here is undermanned. That stunt they pull during the war? It was mostly luck based and well timed coordinate assault. Mostly due to having Leon or Flynn by their side. In truth, their team is not ready for any sort of deployment. Not officially that is.

 **Matthew** : Aww come on man, you make it sound like a bad thing! I don't need anyone on my team; I am my own team! I'm a one man army! I can beat fools with my Rattlesnake Rifle easy!

 **Havoc** : You have not earn that title yet kid. I like to see how you survive on a mission that span for over a month, no backup or a plan, behind enemy line, armed with only a pistol and a knife.

 **Matthew** : Ha! That sound like an easy mission!

 **Flynn** : I swear to God… that kid ego is as large as a moon.

 **Nathalie** : Don't remind me how I could tolerate him… I try not to think about it, it hurts just by imagining it.

(Marco and Tarma look at each other with an embarrassed outlook. Both refrain to open their mouth in Matthew's defense, partly because Marco was on a roaming rampaging against General Morden while Tarma had to keep his partner in line outside of accompanying his only unit companion. Eri and Fio snicker)

 **Shepherd** : … so, about this mission?

 **Marco** : Ah, yes. Got a little sidetracked there – we want you four to investigate the sudden emerge of the former warring faction known as the EXALT.

 **Adam** : EXALT? Doesn't sound like any warring faction that was mentioned on the threat level chart.

 **Dean** : They probably got kicked out of the war so hard they became obsolete.

 **Havoc** : Right on point. It was me and Larissa who defeated the EXALT, however we do not make this news known worldwide due to the controversy at the time. Looking back now, even if we did published our findings to the world, General Amelia would have call it a propaganda bullshit.

 **Sarah** : And why is that?

 **Marco** : We found some clue, but nothing concrete, that the EXALT is actually an off-shot faction to the Liberation Army.

(The three Adept and I display shocked expression. Nathalie and Matthew also express similar fashion.)

 **Leon** : Believe it or not, this discovery came to light AFTER the Liberation Army first fire their guns at us, whether it was intentional or not is everyone guess. Thus far the only information we gather are all jumbled up data with no solid coherence.

 **Adam** : Thus making the puzzle even more screwed up, especially when said puzzle is larger than normal.

 **Tarma** : So far the only warring faction that we can confirm with a solid coherence are the one we manage to identify, the Rebellion Army with General Morden is still our enemy, now bolstered by their future counterpart – the Future Rebellion Army. CABAL and his Cyborg Federation Army. Lastly the Liberation Army.

 **Shepherd** : Out of curiosity, what are the rest of the warring faction that you mention?

 **Eri** : Well, basically everything else that isn't nail down; the European Front, the Red Army of Russia, the People Liberator Army of China, Japan Self Defense Force, the Canadian Armed Forces, the Pacific Australian Front, Ikari Warrior Mercenary-

 **Shepherd** : Wait, the Ikari Warrior Mercenary? I thought they were allies?

 **Marco** : Their loyalty is based on how much money we throw at them and how much align our goal is with theirs. The last active duty on Australia consume almost eight digit number of cold hard cash, and their last employees were the Kanegawa Military Industry. They almost broke alliance before we mention Shadow Council that brought their attention.

(I can see at the corner of my eyes that Matthew and Nathalie shift the weight of their chair, as if feeling rather disturbed. It was the same time as the phrase Shadow Council are brought up.)

 **Shepherd** : … and what is this about the Shadow Council?

 **Fio** : Nothing that you should know, dear. This information is very sensitive already and I do not want to have you worried about something that is outside of you mission specifications.

 **Shepherd** : Understood.

 **Leon** : Okay, let's go through this mission briefing first, then you'll understand where this is going; during the last war Matthew, Nathalie, Flynn and I venture into parts of America that is neither being controlled by any warring faction outside of the normal minutemen during the war. They denied any request of help and denied any kind of trade, but we do get a permission to stay in their Inn for a while.

 **Flynn** : Normally, under a normal circumstances, the minutemen should have received help 'cos you know, they are hardly combat trained and will fall apart just by whacking the dude in charge to the ground. But their behavior are strange – not enough to rose suspicion but just enough to make you wonder why they are so darn protective in these here parts.

 **Dean** : Okay, so… you guys just left without so much as to take a peek?

 **Nathalie** : We're soldiers, not scavenger. We can in, we asked question and we walk. End of story.

 **Matthew** : Wait, so no one even mention about the giant monster that is walking at the distance?

 **Leon** : There you go again with the same monster story; there ain't any monster back then! How on Earth can you identify a huge monster from the distance? It was foggy as hell!

 **Nathalie** : Seriously brother, your credibility is getting lower and lower the longer you make no sense of it all.

 **Matthew** : But there is one! I even wrote a report on it! Sure I got some scolding for traumatizing Superintendent Findlay, but I wrote what I saw!

(The three Adept look at each other, mix expression is being thrown around. I decide to press this matter on hand.)

 **Shepherd** : Sounds awful. May I read the report?

 **Matthew** : Knock yourself out; it's at the SPARROW office where my reports are in process since the end of the war.

 **Marco** : As we were saying before you start sharing with your Bigfoot theory, it had come to our attention that the area maybe under the influence of the EXALT, and since they are relatively near one of our controlled checkpoint, we want you four to go in with a thorough inspection. You are allowed to carry armed weapons for this mission, though we would prefer if you would capture at least one enemy for interrogation.

 **Havoc** : Dunno how much good it will do for ya; last time we got some prisoners of war, they outright kill themselves. They value the information they hold than to spell out the alphabet for ya.

 **Marco** : The order still stands. Will you accept this mission?

 **Shepherd** : … it's been some time since I was on active duty, and I would love to see these kids perform in front of my eyes. When can we leave?

 **AUDIO LOG END.**

* * *

After the meeting (and a short mission briefing), the Adepts and I begin to prepare our gear and equipment for this mission. Adam decides to pick his selection of a classic shotgun/assault rifle combo with a sidearm (XSG-13 automatic shotgun and the Rattlesnake Pulse Rifle), Dean choose the AP Marksman and shotgun (also a XSG variant shotgun) while Sarah choose an odd combination of rocket launcher and a assault rifle (UAC Model 1993 Rocket launcher and what appears to be the USEF Storm Rifle).

Seeing as how much firepower they are packing in contrast to mine (I decided to pick up only my sidearm and a shotgun), I quickly point out the mission being an active reconnaissance survey, not venturing into a warzone, Dean was the one who throws a very logical answer.

"You'll never know what kind of danger we're facing, so it's good to be well prepared."

Taking the answer into account, I decided to also pack in some heat, gathered enough grenades, ordering a Metal Slug, etc...

….after all, you'll never know what horrors we might find ourselves out there.

 **Report End.**

* * *

 **Legion Program Report Diagnostic 02**

 **Report written by Professor Mizuka Ayumi.**

After receiving more and more reports regarding the mystery of the Legion Program, from Shepherd no less, the more it sound… strange.

Professor Namro regard the Adept existence as flawless creation may have been an understatement at best; the Legion Program continue to show flaws from every seams, as it seemed to be incapable of hiding even the most common conversation private as is. Repeated test on this phenomenon has yield more question than answers, and one factual coincidence is how this 'hive mind' is in fact growing. New information filtered in are spread like wildfire, and the source all came from Shepherd. Of course, pointing him as the source of problem will not yield any results; he had no control over this matter as much as we had no control over this technology, even if we did build the Adept from him.

As we all know, the Legion Program came into existence as a mingle technology between CABAL technology and that from the Future Rebellion Army own technology. But every source regarding these Legion came from the FRA. Additionally, we finally know what all these binary coding means; they are orders - in a form of white noises, too low frequency for humans to hear but can still affect if being exposed too long. From what we manage to decipher, it range from the phrase Shepherd, Loyal, Standby and Master. There is much we need to decipher from, hopefully something that could bring this war to our advantage.

Shepherd seemed to have given us another interesting find of his own; apparently, when an Adept Unit does an action, he can order them to stop or perform whatever tasked they are doing via 'Orders'. For example, if Adept Unit A is busy performing Task A, Shepherd can (forcefully) redirect Adept Unit A to perform Task B, but only when the phrase 'that is an order' is utter out by the end of said command. No matter how ridiculous it may sound, the unit will comply without question, even if the command is intrusive. We have repeatedly trying to duplicate said experiment with a normal human officer with a much higher rank than Shepherd, but with mix results – the Adept follows said orders, but not the type we saw from Shepherd own. While a human officer command seemed like a choice (to the Adepts), Shepherd command seemed absolute, almost forceful.

The Adept that undergo said experiment said that taking "orders from a human officer is given, and it is up to us to either obey or denied, given the situation. Our father (Shepherd) is… absolute… for some reason."

Since the technology derived from the FRA, we can only assume that the Future Rebellion Army own 'Legion Program' to be much superior than we would initially thought.

* * *

 **EXALT (Shepherd POV)**

I know not what this EXALT is, or what they were before CABAL rock the world with his army, but from what information gain from Havoc, they are an organization that try to bring down the Regular Army via political means and blackmails. They do have their own military might, but it is so vastly underpowered that it question why they are willing to go after the Regular Army in the first place.

What we know is that they are obsess with Martian technology (or rather, extra-terrestrial), and had try to alter their own genes to counter the Regular Army field commando to be on par with the best soldier. Forget about troops, their headquarters are a glorified office at the top floor somewhere in New York, and that Havoc and Larissa storm the place with enough firepower to wipe them out from the power play. The situation seemed to be gotten less severe after their disband, but that did not discount the fact that they were a threat before. I mean, they had a freaking death satellite aiming down Regular Army base at one point! Havoc and Larissa did a good job thoroughly cleanse them from existence…

Now that they have return… puts that into a newer perspective. Are we going to have a new faction, rising in power? Or are they something more?

* * *

 **Adept Berserker**

" _ **BERSERKER! TERRORIZE!**_ **"**

 **The Walking Tank Destroyer**

It has come to our attention that some of the Adepts undergoing their initiation to Heroic status have came across problems of their own, mainly their incapability to aim straight with their armed weapons. They show signs of frustration on operating any armed weapon and has gone 'primitive' to crush their foes up close and person. After going through many test results, we finally figure out that some of our Muscle Mass upgrade may have a bug or two that is interfering with their advance targeting sensor and thus rendering the Adept Unit being frustrated over such trivia matter. Knowing our mistakes, we issue an immediate orders to recall of any bugged Muscle Mass upgrade to be replaced. However, Shepherd, who caught wind of our practice, approach us with an interesting idea; instead of replacing it (and thus making it expensive to replace), why not simply adapt it? And thus, the Berserker program is initiated.

The Adept Berserker are a melee orientate warrior (they pride themselves as warriors, not soldiers) carrying no range weapon outside of their semi-automatic sidearm (Gloak-17, Uzi, etc). These warriors are exclusively on the offensive, primarily on the very most front of the battlefield (some Adepts Berserker even considered an honor to die in melee range against them), zipping to and fro, smashing opposition with brutal tenacity. With Muscle Mass upgrade still in effect, they can deliver a punch that could level a building with a single strike. Some might even consider these Berserker to be rather fond of the carnage they found themselves in. They are essentially Tank Destroyer in human form, wielding jetpack at high speed. Surprisingly enough, most Berserker are male Adepts, while a few female Adept do exist from time to time.

All Berserker primary method of attack is to get close to the enemy, nose to nose to unleash a crippling blow that can destroy any armored foe on the ground. They are to engage in melee range, fast moving assault unit capable of moving to a next target one after another. They are equipped with heavy duty K-series Tungsten Pile Bunker Buster Gauntlet, design to puncher heavy armored tanks hull like tissue paper, and they are further equipped with mobile jetpack booster for fast terrain maneuverability purposes. The all-terrain jetpack booster, a variation of the aerial jetpack booster, are build for maneuvering terrain landscape in mind and thus cannot be use to fly, though that did not stop some Berserker to perform impossible jumps from said booster. For added protection, they are also being given an experimental Reactive Shield, a reverse-engineer technology from the Future Rebellion Armies own Future Shield Grunt. The shield doubles as to indicate where the shots are fired at, giving the Adept Berserker to locate and destroy any enemy that tries to damage said unit.

Despite the lack of any range weapon, they do not have any quip against any target on the ground. The Adept Berserker once was given a test against the Kanegawa Military Industry Future Tank for field testing with. Suffice to say, the Future Tank had no future as the Adept Berserker stood what remains of said tank. When tested on a real combat field, almost all known armor tanks became a joke to them. When further testing against units that is equipped with superior range weapon such as the antimatter sniper rifle, said sniper team present on the field had to be evacuated before they are harmed by the Berserker. In the field, enemy sniper team attempt to take the Berserker out, with no positive results as the Adept Berserker are quick to notify their present and rooted out rather quickly.

Some military officers will point out the flaws upon the Berserker and its weapon of choice, especially when said unit is melee oriented and are vulnerable to air attacks. The point have been made, which is why the Berserker will always be in a company of their sister kin, the Adept Archangel.

 **Adept Archangel**

" _ **I'm a One Angel Army!**_ **"**

 **The Surveillance Siege Unit.**

It has come to our attention that some of the Adepts undergoing their initiation to Heroic status have came across problems of their own, mainly their refusal to go onto melee offensive. They show signs of frustration on performing close range combat and prefer to simply hang back and fire their weapons from afar. After going through many test results, we finally figure out that some of our Advance Sensory upgrade may have a bug or two that is interfering with their Muscle Mass and thus rendering the Adept Unit being frustrated over such trivia matter. Knowing our mistakes, we issue an immediate orders to recall of any bugged Advance Sensory upgrade to be replaced. However, Shepherd, who caught wind of our practice, approach us with an interesting idea; instead of replacing it (and thus making it expensive to replace), why not simply adapt it? And thus, the Archangel program is initiated.

Adept Archangel are range Adept packing an impressive long range weapon and arsenal, commanding the sky as if their own, and would love to do nothing more than to idle chat friendly units down below while delivering death from above. They are mostly supportive, hanging behind the frontline, while delivering trick shots upon their foe. Like it's namesake, Archangel kept their feet above ground at all times, several thousands feet in the air, and keeping a wide eye on enemy units. With the Advance Sensory upgrade still available to them, most Archangel could see their target before the target could see them, mostly through the eyes of another Adept. Surprisingly enough, Adept Archangel are mostly females, while few of them are male.

All Archangel are supportive siege units, taking their time to fire their payload at long range at the back of the battlefield. They carry the most heaviest gear weapon existed and are proud soldiers to rain death from above. Using their Advance Sensory upgrade, they can snipe practically any target where their friendly Adepts can spot them, and are still potent enough to fend for themselves from aerial assault. They are equipped with Q-series Ionic Railgun Accelerator Cannon, an experimental weapon meant for siege long range target. The Railgun in question is very potent weapon, and will not loose any speed velocity upon exiting the barrel of the cannon until it hit a target. Because the weapon is ionized, said target tend to detonate in a spectacular display of explosion. They remain airborne using the aerial jetpack booster, a variation of the all-terrain jetpack booster, to remain and dominate the sky. While not the most maneuverable, some Archangel does a wonderful aerial display during off duty (and during aerial fighting via air dodge). Outside of using the railgun cannon to defend herself, they are also given shoulder pack micro missile launcher defense to ward off enemy aerial assault. These missile launcher pack holds up to a few dozen micro missile, capable of tearing aircraft out from the sky, and can be also be use to ward off flak rounds and regular missiles.

Most Archangel are the eye in the sky, supporting the Adept below with her immense firepower that she yields, in addition to destroying heavily fortified outpost. She also rely on the Adepts on the ground to be on a look out on aerial assault units so she can take them out instantly. Thank to her Advance Sensory upgrade, the Archangel practically has every target available to her. She is basically Pteranodon Aerial Fortress in a long range siege load out, all compact in a little Adept form.

Strangely enough, all Adept Archangel are known to be very flirty and has very forward personality, to the point where they would talk to their Adept Unit below on various seditious chatter. Most Adepts merely humoring the Adept Archangel as pragmatic as ever, and some (like what Shepherd encounter) remain dumbfounded. Most commanding officer suspect that the Adept Archangel is desperate for companionship while a few just flat out scorn, not taking any hint. It should be mention that the Berserker always seemed to actively reply to the Archangel silly act.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

"This is Nathalie, L-X8 and his cohorts are now on mission."

"… And what about the Adepts you promise?"

"I've convince one of them to follow my orders. She will be transfer to you as we speak."

"She? My dear Nathalie, they are merely machines, chips, processor and transistors running on a body… we shouldn't call it a 'she'. 'It' is suffice."

"Just… do what you must. The more I'm in the shadows, the more I feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, trust me when I say that our business is officially non-existent."

 **EXALT - END**


End file.
